


No Longer A Princess

by Reagan_The_First



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Captain Erza, Dutchess Lucy, F/M, How Do I Tag, I am unaware, Lucy is a broken thing, Lucy was sold, Natsu is surprisingly good with broken things, Pretty much all of Fairy Tail, Prince Laxus, Psychological damages, Seriously everyone is here, Slow Burn, The whole dang gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagan_The_First/pseuds/Reagan_The_First
Summary: Losing her title was the simplest piece in the puzzle when Lucy was sold. She endured years of epic torture to be found by her distant family. All hope had seemed to have left Lucy when her mother died, but as she became more comfortable in her new home at the castle she realizes there is much more to life than what she grew up believing. Hardship seemed to have docked in her harbour for far longer than it was welcome, and her new friends help to shoo away her nightmares of the past.





	1. We found her.

It was especially brutal today. The way the minors, slaves, were being handled. Their backs bloodied with merciless affairs simply for a moment of breath, it was wrong, and Lucy felt it. Her shoulders rang, nerves distressed from months of mining, and constant excursion. 

A whip cracked behind Lucy, her mind reeled for merely an instant, she hesitated as fear collapsed her muscles. She’d listened to the screams of tortured souls for the last three years, never once allowing herself to join in the chorus. Though occasions attempted to spite her with situations that forced her weak hand. 

Leather ripped against her skin, tracing down her back, opening wounds from previous punishments. Lucy bit her lip to keep from giving the Foreman the satisfaction of her pained outcry. She breathed heavily as she brought down her pickaxe on the ore-rich stone, blood running from her wound. 

A shriek ripped forced Lucy’s attention, a minor hitting the ground next to her. Red liquid flowing from wounds across his stomach and back. 

“You deserve worse, be grateful I’m a merciful owner.” The man that had previous whipped her said to the man, foot connecting with his face. A second of fear flashed through her, but Lucy’s body moves without her permission. 

Her hands emptied themselves of the pickaxe they were accustomed to, as she turned to face the monster causing so much pain. “Leave him be, please, he has seen enough.” She managed out, her voice hoarse and unrehearsed after it’s lack of use. The Foreman sneered at her, his eyes peering over her in a predatory way. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, blondy.” He commented, taking a suspended step forward, as he leaned in. “Did you not just get your fill? Maybe this sack of shit would be willing to share his beatings with you?” She asked, landing another kick to the downed slave. 

Lucy watched as the beatings were dealt, he would die. “You’re going to kill him…” She whispered as she mind quaked. “He is going to die,” She said, her head coming to rest on her shoulder. 

The overseer stopped for a moment, attention back on her. “What of it, bitch?” He spat, his voice ringing in her head. Moments of her childhood flashed before her, beatings by her father after her mother’s death. A horrified expression adorned her features. 

 

She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, fists beating at his face. It hadn’t been the first time she lashed out at a guard, but she had never gotten to a point where she dealt any damage before. Her shrill screech pierced the ears of any onlooker. 

Within a second guards were on her, dragging her still screaming form out of the mine. She was chained to a wooden post, her body limping against it as she understood her consequences. 

“That blonde bitch is gonna die! I’m gonna kill her!” The foreman from before yelled behind her, a circumference of guards and headmasters of the mine surrounded her. 

“Killing her would be ill advised, Chasem.” Another voiced called, Lucy’s eyes followed it until she couldn’t force her head to see the speaker. “That is the Heartfilia hier, she the bosses pride and joy.” 

Lucy nearly gagged as she recalled the advancing she had succumbed to from the master of the mine, Jose made sure she knew his interest. Her memories quaked as she focused on the beatings he had given her when she refused to service him, forcing her into the mine work as a punishment until she satisfied him. Her wrists strained against the restraints, shaking hands forming balls. 

“I don’t care if I get a reduced check, this whore deserves to be put down.” The first crack hit the back of her thigh, her slumped body arcing from the impact. A short gasp escaped her, pain flashing across her leg. And then another, and another. Blow after blow racking her body, her throat aching to be used as a suppression of screams boiled in her lungs. 

Lucy’s resilience broke as she fell, the top of her body hanging from her wrists head dangling. The smell of blood assaulted her, her own blood. The hits didn’t stop, she assumed until well after she had blacked out. 

She woke up, still attached to the pole. Her body rejected her immediately, as pain flooded her system like a drug her eyes blurring as she repositioned herself. She sat facing the pole, hands strung on either side, sitting on her knees. Cries racked her form, her wounds spitting with every movement. Her skin tight from its attempt to heal, ripped apart, night had fallen and the stars comforted her as she trembled in the pain and cold. 

~~

The ginger mazed his way through the palace, palms sweating as he forged his way to the throne room. He quickly approached the vast doors leading to the king, guards standing watch nodded to his presence as he advanced, opening the humongous entrance. The delicately crafted wooden doors blended into the castle’s main cavity. 

Its ranging ceiling gleamed white, rising up stories, adorned gracefully with crystal chandeliers, fire dancing in rings around each. The floor shined a pale orange, rivers of red and gold marbled their way through. A pristine, deep blue runway brought the attention to the stage where the thrones lie. Golden thrones fixated themselves against the crimson columns that guarded them, correlated designs built the massive seats. The cushions stitched with the solid sunshine to match the elegant back. 

The room’s supports bleed against the crisp of the walls. Tame blues twirled in the company of white that rode the room’s barriers. The throne room was occupied by six people, all seeming to be waiting on the ginger’s appearance. 

He took steps further into the chamber, a hot breath tangling his throat. 

“Your Majesty,” He bowed, finding the attention on him somewhat unnerving with the news he had was to share. 

“Loke, my child, have you brought me good news finally?” The voice of an elder sounded thick with near disappointment, it would not be close to the first time the boy had turned up empty handed. 

Loke rose, his eyes flashing between his king, and his comrades the prince making himself known as well. “I bring good news, but it ain’t as good as anyone would have hoped.” He sighed, he’d been tasked with something he had thought impossible, but was proved wrong to his own displeasure. 

A shuffle of armor called the attention to a woman with scarlet hair, she eyed him curiously. “Do you mean to tell us that something has come of the prince’s cousin?” She inquired, her arms crossing under her bust. 

“I mean to say that she is in much worse of a situation that any of us had anticipated.” He spoke, Loke’s gaze shifting to the audience. 

“Well get on with it then, we don’t got all damn day.” The rough voice commanding from the prince, his bodyguards stationed intimidatingly around him. Laxus, his blond hair always seeming to be awake, and a large coat off his shoulders sat in the middle of them, overly relaxed. 

Loke did well to listen, his fingers twitching with anxiety. “Dutchess Lucy Heartfilia was sold to Phantom Lord.” 

The room froze, eyes wide with disbelief. The first to speak voiced everyone’s mind. 

“This must be a jest! Duke Heartfilia would never sell his own daughter to a shaded company!” The red haired maiden gasped out. “Loke, if you are telling the truth, tell me how you came upon this information.” Her tone stood as stone, concern present, but rage much for relevant. 

Like took an exhausted breath. The Captain of the Royal Guard, Erza Scarlet was the most terrifying being in Magnolia. He did not wish to play for long. “Spies that I have on the inside reported back about a prisoner. She matches the description of Lady Lucy, but further information can’t be obtained due to suspicions of my informants.” He said, trailing off slightly. 

“How are we to trust a mere description match? That is simply to loose to go off of.” Erza criticized. 

A member of the guards surrounding the prince spoke, his long forest locks tied down his back. “My apologies Loke, but the claims are rather lavish. Could it be a woman resembling the Lady?” He inquired, seeming to be more open to the report than others in the room. 

King Makarov moved his hand to his face, massaging his eyes. “If these allegations are true, Phantom Lord will have a despicable discovery waiting for them.” A sigh escaped him, peering at Loke he readjusted. “Can we trust this information? Have we found Lucy?” A hope rang in his voice. 

A feeling of eagerness fell over the people in the room as they analyzed the ginger. Loke looked towards them with confidence, a slow nod erupted, contemptness on his features. “We have found the Lady Lucy, King Makarov.” 

The room breathed, and the prince stepped forward from his throne. “Then let’s go get her.” 

~~

Lucy’s eyes fought to keep themselves open as she brought herself out from unconsciousness. The sun had risen, guards were patrolling and watching from towers separated every couple hundred feet. She pulled herself against the pole, remaining upright though her body screamed in declination. Her bones felt sore, she could feel every individual slit on her back. 

Footsteps approached her from behind, panic rose in a her, a hand landing on her shoulder and tracing a cut down. “Oh young, little Lucy.” The voice called, it was slippery wiggling its way into her mind. “I thought we learned last time you attacked a guard, not to do it again.” He cooed, kneeling before her. 

His hair was pulled back in a greasy tail, eyebrows high as he smirked at her. “I do hope that this doesn’t continue to be a problem for you, sticking up for other people is not worth it, lovely Lady Lucy.” Jose, his grin only grew, leaning into her face. 

With everything Lucy would muster, she reeled back and spit at him. “You are disgusting,” She managed out, venom lacing her tone, her fingers were clenched against her palms and held fast in the restraints. 

Jose’s expression didn’t change, he simply stepped back. Picking his foot up, he plunged it into her side. Lucy lurched under the impact, her breath escaping her in the process. A short cry exhausted itself from her, and her body limped from the hit. Her head exploded with pain as Jose smashed it against the only thing holding her up. 

“Apparently we don’t like to pay attention,” He brought his mouth close to her ear, she could feel his unsteady anger as it left with his exhale. “Pull another stunt like yesterday and I will have your head ripped off.” He stood and walked away. 

“How about another day on the stick? I think a little discipline will do you good.” He concluded. 

The sun beat down on Lucy, her resolve slowly diminishing. “You gotta do this Lucy, you gotta do it…” She whispered to herself, imaged of her mother flashed in her mind. The happy memories eluding her, brain materializing the stern moments, the scenes of disfunction. “Mama would be so disappointed if you gave up, you can’t do that… not like she did…” Her mind toyed with the ideas presented.


	2. Pain Takes Time

The morning was cold, its depressing weight pounded against Lucy’s bare skin. She had housed herself on the balcony adjacent to her room the previous night, shivers racked her body as she brought herself to consciousness. 

The warmth of the previous night had beckoned her outside, the stars had called to her and she answered as quickly as she could. Waking herself up was a challenge, she peered through nearly closed eyelids. 

A familiar sounds vibrated in her ears, the atrocious noise that was produced by the front gate, leading to the mansion on the Heartfilia estate. Bringing herself to the edge of the balcony she peered with sleepy eyes as the visitors. Five men, all on horses and a small, inexpensive, carriage following quickly behind. 

“I was unaware that we would be receiving company this morning,” Lucy muttered, propping the door open as she decided on the gown of the day. Moments after she rang the bell for assistance, a busty woman sporting cobalt hair stepped through the door, accompanied by a female near the age of Lucy, pink locks draping just above her shoulders. 

“We’ve arrived, Princess.” The younger of the two says, holding a tray with a teapot and cups set ceremoniously on top. 

“Virgo, you would do well to understand that Lucy is not a princess. Far from it in fact.” The other stated firmly, her eyes crossing the Lady’s for only a moment before making her way to the wardrobe opposite the exit of the balcony. 

Lucy bowed her head, as Virgo handed her a cup and poured the hot liquid inside. “Aquarius, I’d like to wear the green gown this morning.” She said, taking a careful sip, as the woman turned slightly to face her. 

“Your father would not appreciate it,” She dangle, a dare thick in her voice, as a smirking frown slid to her features. 

“He may voice his discrepancies on another date, I have made up my mind.” She resolved, before curiosity bubbled in her. “Who are the men that entered the estate this morning?” 

The inquiry lingered for a moment, the women stopping themselves as they prepared her choice of attire. Lucy took notice of the hesitance in Aquarius’ form, her fingers fiddling lightly with the seams of the dress. 

Virgo spoke, her voice light with enthusiasm. “We are unaware, princess. Though if I was to guess, I would say your father has chosen a husband for you, perhaps.” She theorized, walking around Lucy, and began undressing her. 

Lucy’s eyes were brought back to the oldest of the three, the look was returned with a solemn one before the dress was put over her head. 

~~

Dry heaves racked her form, the sun had gotten to her finally. Beads of sweat dripped down her skin, a hellish pain beat against her skull. Her eyes remained shut as the heat of the day scorched her body. Eyes bled into her as guards walked by the Bone Yard. It was a horrendous place, giving Lucy terrors day and night. 

Prisoners that misbehaved to Jose’s standard, were brought to the Bone Yard, chained against a pole and beaten. Every three hours or so, guards came around with sponges, full of a substance Lucy would have to guess was vinegar. The thought rejected her stomach from her. It was her thirteenth time in Bone Yard, psychological damage was dealt into her hand on each occasion. 

Tremors riddled her body as she scanned the area, her eyes fell on the other slaves. They varied in injury, some appeared fine until a glimpse of their expression proved different. Some injured, scarred from head to toe, bodies barely holding on but brain working through the beatings. And then there were those that had been placed on top of their poles; the ones that had given up, pulse sleeping. The dead were arranged as a statute, hanging limply as the wooden column plunged through their chest. 

All punishment held a reason, though Lucy refused to believe that what she’d been endearing was a punishment. Maybe a sick joke, for what could anyone do to deserve a fate worthy of what the minors of Phantom Lord were put through. 

The toe of a boot brought Lucy to reality, as a sponge was shoved in her face. The liquid was hot and provided no relief, though she drank. With a grunt the guard continued to another slave in her line of poles. She stomached the sour fluid, gulping continuously to keep it down. 

“Nine,” She whispered, her voice a shy irritant of what it used to be. “Nine hours done.” Her gaze was lead to the sky, where the sun smiled devilishly down at her. 

~~

“Your majesty,” Erza began, seated next to the head of the table, occupied by Makarov. “Phantom Lord was built to be an impenetrable fortress. A simple rescue mission is not an option.” She explained, gaze settling on the map of the land that Jose’s mine had established itself on. 

“Erza’s right, gramps,” Laxus’ chin rested on his palm, eying the king. “This is gonna be far from simple.” 

“But not impossible.” A short woman with azure hair interjected, her bangs were pulled back from her face and her eyes stood behind a pair of glasses. Buried deep in a rune-crested book, her head perked up. “Getting in is the simplest part,” She continued standing and moving around the table to where she could demonstrate on the map. “As Loke informed us earlier, he has informants on the inside. We could aim our mission to a time that those guards will be of service to us.” 

She scanned the layout before her, gaze flicking to the ginger for merely a moment, before back down. Loke took the attention as he was meant, and rounded the tabletop, standing opposite the strategist. 

“Where are your informants stationed normally?” She asked, a strand of blue falling into her vision. 

He traced a canal on the map, and circled a large portion of land adjacent to the entrance. “Gajeel has reported that he normally patrols in the western caverns, keeps an eyes on the workers.” He said, narrowing his eyes to the area he had pointed out. 

“The hard part’s Juvia, she watches the Bone Yard. The beauty shouldn’t have to deal with that, but she endures. Normally, she’s stationed at the watch tower, near the gate.” He gestured to a specific section. 

The blue haired girl huffed, “Do we have any idea which quadrant Lucy normally works in?” She straightened, pushing up her glasses. 

“From what Gajeel has told me, the minors are rotated every few days. I would have to speak with the two to find out the Lady’s schedule.” 

Freed suddenly called attention to himself, standing beside Loke. “I do believe that Juvia will be of great assistance to us,” He began, “If we are to send in a group, likely incogneato, then we will need her hand in the project. If we can get through that gate without being singled out, our job becomes easier. Both in, and out.” He looked to the woman that spoke earlier. 

“Am I correct, miss Levy?” His questions brought her attention back up. 

She sat back, fingers raking through her hair. “I fear that we may lose our inside men with this job, your majesty.” Her resolve shifted to worry. “If this mission is successful, which I can’t say that it will be, Phantom Lord will no longer be safe for Gajeel and Juvia. I have a feeling that security will be under further supervision.” Levy jaded. 

Makarov sat at the head of the table, fingers intertwined in front of his mouth. He watched his most trusted go over the information they had. 

“We cannot leave Lady Lucy in there, that is not an option.” A second member of the Thunder Legion chimed. Her caramel hair, pinned half up with long strands framing her face. 

Loke watched her a moment. “Then suggest what we are to do Evergreen?” He chided as he pushed his glasses up over his daring eyes. 

Her brow raised slightly in irritation, arms crossed under her bust. “I assume that going in, under the cover of night, would be suicide. Though the darkness favors us, more guards will be stationed for just an attack like that.” She looked to Loke for confirmation, a hesitant nod had her continuing. 

“We must forge our way in as the guards do, Jose’s men will have no word of our ruse if we simply identify as them.” 

“That is far past risky, we do not know what precautions they take when minors and operatives alike enter in the morning.” Erza voiced, her hands coming down on the table as she leaned over the map. 

“Erza, Evergreen has a valid point. A brute attack will only lead to our failure. We must think of this very carefully.” Levy interjected, her mind reeled through the possible strategic moves. 

“We must be smart about this, my children. It is imperative that Lucy come home safe, we have already failed her with how long it took us to find her. But we will get her back, by any means.” Makarov amended, finalizing Evergreen’s submission. 

Without warning, the doors of the room opened. Two men walked in, bowed, and made their way silently towards the table. “Sorry gramps, the forge took longer to put out than Ice Princess said,” One of the two reasoned, his salmon hair standing high on his head, onyx eyes laying themselves over the group before him. 

The other elbowed him in the ribs. “What he means, your majesty, is that we apologize. Ash for Brains nearly burnt down the palace.” He mumbled, exing his arms over his muscular form. 

Laxus yawned from the other end of the table. “Typical.” He commented, slouching lazily in his chair. “You didn’t miss much, just bickering between the women.”

“Why were we summoned in the first place?” The dark haired forger asked, expression churning with curiosity. 

A subtle anxiety washed over the room, as the two newcomers waited for an explanation. Loke stepped up, turning towards them. “We found the Lady Lucy.” He stated, earning a sceptical reaction from both. 

“How do we know it’s her?” The first asked, arms coming to rest at his sides. Years of searching had produced nothing, and majority of the castle’s staff knew exactly who the prospect was. No one had ever met Lucy, though hope was in their hearts for her to return to the family. 

“It’s her, Natsu.” Erza replied, her eyes never leaving the layout in front of her. “She is in Phantom Lord. Juvia and Gajeel both confirmed it.” She explained, deep in her own thought. 

“Who woulda thought that that son of a bitch Jude would sell his daughter into slavery.” The second said, disgust laced in his tone. 

“We are focusing on a stealth mission over what some of us may prefer. You think you're up for it Gray?” The voice of Loke taunted him. 

“I think you should be more concerned about Natsu wanting to be a part of the mission over me.” He shot back. 

“What do we got so far?” Natsu asked, the insulted going over his head. 

Levy explained the situation, input from Loke straightening her information. Gray and Natsu listened, as well as the rest in the room retaining the information to piece the plan together further for themselves. Levy finished, describing points from Evergreen earlier as she went over the plan. 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Natsu asked, fire in his voice. “We got work to do.” 

~~

Lucy headed down the stairs, her fingers guiding her down the railing. Her father had summoned her to the dining room, she could only assume for breakfast, logically. 

Her hands twitched as the house seemed dead, normally there would be servants and tutors already greeting her. But everything was stone around her, she passed through the hall, sunlight gleaming onto her skin. A brazen affect that warmed her from the inside, as anxiety was eaten away at. 

She was confused why her father had lacked to mention they would be having company, it didn’t settle in her mind as she neared the door to the dining room. A cloud of laughter flooded from it, a sick feeling knotted in her stomach, the laughing not out of humor. With a deep breath, Lucy entered. 

She was met by an illish grin, the man’s hair was slicked back into a ponytail behind his head. Eyes flashing deviled intentions, the man spoke. 

“Hello, Lady Lucy.”


	3. And It's Begun

His orange spikes caught the attention of the gruff man first, with a curt nod in his direction the woman sitting adjacent to him sketched her eyes over to their connection. Loke was dressed unlike his normal attire, he wore the uniform of a Phantom Lord guard. 

His gaze casually slid over that of his informants. After a moment, Loke pathed through the dining hall, bumping into few. 

He muttered a brief, “May I sit here?” Playing the part, with another nod, he housed himself across from the two. His mask pooled around his neck, uncovering his mouth. 

“What do we got working with us?” This was the second meeting of the week, he had called to them a few days prior to ask of the Lady’s schedule. 

“As far as Juvia is aware,” Began the young woman, purple fabric pulled over her lips. Her eyes peered around the room, landing only merely on no individuals in particular. “The Lady’s to be working in the western mines, in the days coming.”

“I haven’t been transfered to another quadrant, so I’ll have eyes on Bunny Girl.” The larger of the two said, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. This face was decorated with piercings, black untamed hair dealing his look of intimidation. 

“Excellent,” Loke breathed, his expression changing to one of thought. He looked around quickly, before leaning on the table between the three. “Our team arrived this morning,” He explained, fingers finding their way to his tinted shades. “Once Mirajane and Lisanna are finished with the imitation uniforms, we will be set to get this thing swinging.” He pondered, his body language alluding to how stressed he was. 

“The Lady got herself into some trouble the other day,” The studded man said, catching the attention of the other two. 

“Juvia knows what Gajeel infers to. She was in the Bone Yard the day prior to yesterday, it was not pretty. Juvia worried for her wellbeing.” She didn’t elaborate further, hands grasping her utensils as her interest shifted to her food. 

Gajeel snorted, shoulders shrugging as he bit his cheek in thought. “Pissed off a foreman or somethin’, I wasn’t on shift when it happened. They put ‘er right back to work after twenty-four hours of the Bone Yard though.” 

Loke’s body had gone rigid, taking a deep breath he sat back. “Natsu, Erza, and Gray are what we’ve got.” He avoided the subject, elucidating more on the plan. “Erza and Natsu will be accompanying you, Gajeel,” His eyes flashed to the hulk of a man, a grunt of a reply came from him.

“Gray will be with you, Juvia. You will have to talk your guarding partner into going to another tower, make an excuse about training the Ice Freak or something…” The offer was accepted with a nod. 

“Gajeel, you’re gonna take the Lady to the Bone Yard, let her tick for a bit, we can’t force anything. Especially not under the supervision of other guards. When shifts switchover, we move. Erza and Natsu will take the Lady out of the yard, and while the watch of the gate is changing, we will exit.” He simplified, the plan was not expected to go off without a hitch. “We are scheduled to begin in two days.”

A bell rang through the noisy hall, signalling the end of a shift and the transfer of guards. The three looked at each other. 

“Do we understand what we are to do?” The ginger asked, standing quickly. The two acknowledged each other before nodding and raising from their chairs. They parted ways, each heading a different direct. 

~~

“Yeah Natsu, we get it, you’re fired up.” Gray mumbled, taking a prolonged gulp of his amber liquid. 

The flames performed before them, conservation flitted between the five. They had arrived in Hargeon in better time than expected, opening the opportunity to quicken the plan’s dates. 

“You seem far more than excited to get the Lady back, Natsu?” Asked a snowy haired woman, hands expertly stitching away at a Phantom Lord uniform. 

Eyes narrowed at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not that I’m excited to rescue Luigi, I just want a good fight. Haven’t had one of those in a while.” He said, eyelids resting as he soaked up the heat from his fire. 

“I believe it is Lucy.” Erza corrected. 

“I am relieved that King Makarov can finally be at rest. I pray that the Lady will accept our help.” The crimson haired captain said, leaning against a tree. Her eyes scoured the surroundings tentatively. 

“I, myself, am excited to meet her.” A soft voice mentioned, resembling the woman that spoke earlier but with long flowing waves. Her sapphire eyes kept on her work. “Makarov has only met her a selective few moments, and Laxus has only been formally introduced to her; though they were both rather young.” She spouted. 

“I’m curious how she will react to the reassimilation, I cannot imagine the mental stresses she has been put through.” Erza’s voice held a hint of worry. She joined the group at the fire, her back straight, sword at her side. 

Footsteps beat against the ground surrounding the camp, Loke appeared through the treeline soon after. He placed himself on a log next to Gray, fingers pushing his glasses up. 

“Juvia and Gajeel have been informed of the plan, making an appearance is possible tomorrow if Mira and Lisanna can have the uniforms done?” He said, removing the mask with the emblem of Phantom Lord from his face. 

The sisters looked between themselves and their works. “They will be done by morning,” The older of the two said.

“Looks like there ain’t no sleepin’ in than,” Gray said, laying his back against the tree behind his, hands locking behind his head. 

Scarlet stood, resuming her spot just outside the camp. “I’ll take first watch then.” Her hand rested on the hilt of her weapon. “We begin in the morning.” 

~~

Hands gripped her shoulders, bringing her back to the reality of her situation. Her consciousness returned slowly as her shackles were removed. Lucy’s body limped under her, the lack of food and heat exhaustion chasing away any form of strength. 

A boot connected viciously with her back, her spine arching away from it. She couldn’t tell how long she’d been in the Bone Yard but she knew that it was longer than what Jose’s had told her it would be. 

A day would have been warranted time, but she had spent far longer attached to the wooden mast than that. 

She was pulled to her feet, a rope placed around her neck. The guards accompanying her checked her to the right direction, shoving her when her pace slowed. Led directly to the mine, a pickaxe was placed in her palms. 

Doe eyes met the guards’ steel ones. “Back to work.” 

Her gaze flickered over to the mine’s walls, stumbling, she brought herself closer to it and began. Trepidation set into her muscles as her fatigue settled over her. The tool in her hand collided clumsily with the ore rich material before it was brought up again. 

The movements were ingrained into her mind, her hands guiding the pickaxe back and forth. 

A sigh racked her form, agony forcing her body to stop, while her mind challenged it to continuing going. 

~~

Lucy’s eyes shot open as the wake up bell sounded off, her limbs shrieked in protest as she dressed with as much speed as she could manage. Her bunk was soaked in sweat and dirt from her body, she gathered her long her in her hands before tying it in a knot on her head. 

She lined up for the foremen to count her off, the routine took only a few moments before her tools were in her possession again. The slaves never communicated with each other, the foremen forbid it, and guards supervised at all times to ensure it. Lucy could only assume it had something to do with planning a revolt. 

She immediately got to work, the fatigue of the prior day only housing itself in her mind. The rest from the night may only last for a short time but she would attempt her hardest to fight it. 

 

Her hands slammed against the cavern’s borders, exhaustion collapsing her against the wall. Her body was flooded with dust, throat closing from exertion. The breakfast given each morning consisted of a piece of flatbread, and goat’s milk, it wouldn’t sustain Lucy’s frame, days without food began eating at her stomach. 

“Don’t think I told you to take a break, Bunny Girl.” A gruff voice called from behind her, it belonged to a husky man, his long spiky black hair falling down his back rebelliously. 

Lucy managed to get to her feet before falling to the ground again, legs losing themselves under her. She fought to stand again, only landing on the mine’s floor again. 

Rough hands found her hair and lifted her, red eyes piercing her chestnut ones. “You’re practically askin’ for the Bone Yard aren’t cha?” He said, grinning behind his mask. 

She couldn’t respond, her throat held back her out cry. Terror coursed through her, her body responding out of defense. She pushed against him, arms outstretched to shove him away. The man tightened his grip, producing a shriek as Lucy struggled to fight him. 

“Please! I can’t go back there!” She cried, grabbing onto his arm to free herself. 

The tall man snorted, exchanging his grip for her arm. “Maybe yah shoulda showed a bit more initiative then, huh?” He began walking to the maw of the mine, leading towards the nightmare plain. 

Reflexes charged through her, slamming her foot down on his, she grounded herself and planted a kick to the man’s groin. 

He released her, doubling over with a gasp. Adrenaline swam in her veins, the sudden rush disorienting her. 

Her eyes wound around the dimly lit cavern, mind winding her up like a toy. Spinning to gain her bearings, she stumbled, unbalanced. Nothing appeared solid as Lucy ran down the mine, slaves watching her with horror in their gazes. 

Terror strained her sound mind, insanity crept in as she charged her way out. 

Without warning, pain imploded in her thigh, she tumbled to the ground. An arrow decorated her leg, a scream ripping through her. Gaping behind her, her hand found their way to the staff of the projectile as guards and supervisors ran after her. 

With another cry, she snapped the arrow. Lucy picked herself back up, staggering for only a moment before she fell back. 

“Please, I am sorry!” She screamed to the approaching guards, their speed decreasing as they neared. “I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry! I’ll get back to work!” She sobbed, hands violently shaking over her wound. 

A warden moved forward, bringing the hilt of his sword down on her. 

~~

Lucy woke up what she could only assume was some time later, her mind pounding. She rolled her head on her neck, aches preventing her from much use. Her eyes flickered open, and stopped. 

Breath catching in her throat, her gaze landed on the familiar figure of Jose. He sat himself behind his desk, idling away at paperwork that lay in front of him. 

His fingers halted suddenly, a deep sigh erupting from him. “As it seems, you are not a very hands on learner, Miss Heartfilia.” His voice held a chill that sent shivers through her. 

Jose licked a finger, thumbing through a few papers before placing the quill to the side. He brought his thick gaze to her, his intense eyebrows angled upward in anger. 

“I’ve given you so many chances, you’ve almost redeemed yourself a plethora of times.” Fear crept up Lucy’s spine, inching its way towards her mouth. “But you are just a rat.” He tiptoed his line of the verbal abuse Lucy could take. 

She merely sat, arms tied behind her back and against the chair. Her heartbeat was erratic, mind reeling from her possible punishment. 

His hand greeted her face with aggression, the slap reverberating through the office. “I had hopes that you’d come around, Lucy. But apparently you are simply meant to be a slave.” His words coursed through her, a flinch interrupting her stoic expression. 

“I am no slave,” She breathed lowly, the statement muttered from her tongue before she knew what she was doing. 

Jose’s attention drifted back to her, a slick grin adorned his face. “And yet you work as one? Without argue, nonetheless.” He pointed out, eyes sleeping over her. 

 

“I am only here to honor my father, and that I have done! I am tired of being used, and if it takes my life I will free every last minor!” Her rage took over her, she tried to stand, gain grounds of intimidation, but the chair attached to her prevented it. 

Guards pulled her back, the wooden seat rocking under the sudden change of gravity. Her back smashed against the floor, shattering the chair and collapsing on her wrists that laid under her. The air from her lungs left with force, a scream that so desperately needed to be let out gone with the wind. 

Lucy laid lifeless for a moment, shock paralyzing her limbs. Her wrists shot pain up her arms, she panted shallowly before courage soared through her. 

Her body picked itself up, the guards taking a step closer to her. She grew up with the fire of a thousand stars, not even hell could take that away. 

“You may beat me, with all honesty I’ve never been more inclined to give up,” She sang, voicing lulled with anger and solitude, laced with sorrow. “But I will not.” 

“Take her to the Bone Yard.” Jose instructed, returning to his paperwork. 

The wardens grabbed Lucy, she fought with her shoulders to little avail. “You may watch me rise above this.” She said patiently. 

The tick in the room stopped. A grotesque curiosity held to Jose’s face. 

“I will watch the vultures peck your eyes out Lady Lucy.” A chuckle plaguing her ears after the statement. “Put her in steel pole. Make sure it’s good and tight.” The gleam in his eye never left, even as Lucy fought against the guards; leg bursting with blood and screams of protest filling the air. 

She was dragged from his office, and taken to the place that housed her nightmares. 

~~

“Juvia is training a new water tower informant. There is no need for you to accompany her with this.” The blue haired woman reasoned, her normal tower partner in front of her. 

 

The plan was proceeding before she had expected it to, the group that King Makarov sent, calling themselves Fairy Tail showed up a day before schedule. Gajeel and Juvia took this as a sign that the plan was reconfigured to begin in the day. 

“I don’t recall getting orders that we’d be training a new watch?” The male questioned, his tone cold. Body language shifting to an offensive stance. 

“Perhaps you were not informed of this because I am the one to be training him, not you.” Juvia replied icily, leaning forward intimidating, she rarely spoke outside of third person normally only doing it to mock those around her. 

His eyes narrowed at her, then the person behind her. “Fine. Have fun.” He dissolved, walking away dismissively. 

“He seemed persistent.” Gray commented coolly, watching Juvia as she turned her attention to the Bone Yard. 

“Juvia finds him obnoxious.” She dragged her masked down her mouth, taking the fabric from her face. Her focus seemed in a far away place, as she scanned the inhabitants of the plain under her. “Juvia hates it here.” She added quickly, arms crossing protectively in front of her. 

Gray snorted, finding himself standing next to her, leaning on the railing of the tower. “I don’t yah, how long have you been working here?” He inquired, their formal meeting hadn’t lead him to many questions about his missions partner. 

Soft pellets of water bounced from the roof, landing all around the pair as she sky began to tear up. “Since Juvia was unfortunately young, Loke found her sometime later and taught her and Gajeel what morals are.” She described vaguely, the patting of the rain intensifying by the moment. 

“Our loyals lie with King Makarov. We do not advocate for the events of Phantom Lord.” Her attention was transferred to him, midnight eyes assessing him like she hadn’t seen him before. 

A silence settle over them, gazes locked on each other before Juvia turned away a blush running on her cheeks. 

“Well,” The other commented, hands coming up to scratch the back of his neck. “That’s good to know, I guess.” 

The two muted themselves for a period, The azure haired female occupying herself with her natural schedule that she kept on the daily. A curiosity ran through Gray, perking from where he stood. 

“What’s the deal with the Bone Yard, it doesn’t seem that bad? You just get tied up and left to rest, sounds like something the slaves would want to escape to.” He asked, looking to the land of legend. 

Juvia stepped toward the balcony, rain beating against her. “Gray does not seem to understand, do you see those plants down there?” Her finger extended towards the ground that was overly adorned with greenery. 

“Jimsonweed causes mass hallucinations just by the touch of a leaf to bare skin. The Bone Yard is covered in it.” She stated, eyes scanning over the prisoners again. “To Juvia’s knowledge,” She looked to him. “It brings nightmares to life.” The chill clawed her tone. 

A response escaped the forger, breathe building in his chest. The insanity that Jose had accomplished through Phantom Lord was nearly unfathomable, only making the mission to get the Lady back especially imperative. 

 

Several impatient hours past, Juvia growing slowly more fond of the cold forger. A commotion earned the scrutiny of the two, as a group of guards marched onto the Bone Yard. The watchmen examined the unwilling participant centered in the band. 

Her blonde hair fell down her exposed back, scars lining the skin that hid behind no fabric. Her flawed body dragged behind the leading guards, chained around the neck and her wrists. 

From where they stood, Juvia gasped, fingers curling around the railing. Gray took notice, exchanging a look to the woman. “Is that Lucy?” he asked, confused at her reaction. 

“Yes, but that is not the problem,” Her eyes traced the movements of the group below, watching their course. “She is headed for a steel pole.” She said stiffly. 

“What’s wrong with the steel ones?” Confusion saturating his tone as his attention was kept by the guards chaining their mission to a post sticking high from the ground, the ground covered in jimsonweed. 

“The Lady will be eaten alive before tomorrow.”


	4. Nothing Is Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took far longer than I had intended it to take, I got writer's block pretty bad from it. And for a few days I just didn't know how I wanted it to end. But I'm happy with it, and thank you to everyone that has been showing me support, I appreciate it so thoroughly, you have no idea! Bless y'all, and enjoy~ be sure to leave feedback it's what really promotes me to write further.

She kept quiet, not wishing to infuriate the guards past what she already had. Lucy knew she’d crossed a line, one that lead to her own demise. She had no perception of where the confidence to talk back to Jose had come from, she supposed that her etiquette and protocol classes in her younger years never went over the correct responses to face the leader of a mine that is willing to kill anyone who spites him. 

The guards were never gentle, but they seemed especially rejoiceful to pin her against the steel pole and chain her wrists to the back side of it. Her back was stretched along the stem, facing out onto the Bone Yard, arm extended above her head and locked on the opposite side of the pole. 

The hole in her thigh challenged her standing as one of the guards landed a swift kick to her leg with a laugh. Lucy faltered onto one leg as blood seeped from where the arrow had been taken out minutes before. The bandage did little to prevent the Devil’s wine as it began flowing. 

“Enjoy your last day, your highness.” The second guard twisted, his hand connecting with her stomach. The air rushed from her lungs in defense, coughs erupting from her lips. 

The guards sauntered away, it was a disgusting display of authority to beat someone already down. 

“I’m Grace, not highness.” She said and hung her head. 

 

Her eyes snapped open, a chill had settled over her body. The scene in front of her was particularly out of the ordinary for the Bone Yard. The poles were all empty, not even the bodies that were placed on the tip of them were there. 

Darkness flooded the area. Lucy combed the ground with her gaze, landing momentarily on a form, before scouring further to see another, and another. Her back straightened in fear, she pushed herself against the steel mast. 

Bodies littered the field, blood percolated the dead grass and weeds. Their eyes had been gouged out, mutilated faces, disfigured and mangled carcasses. Intestines were arranged meticulously beside the builds, in anatomically correct forms outside of the flesh’s protection. 

The smell of death wafted to Lucy, a gag climbed into her throat. Tears streaking down her face, she shook madly as the bodies of her family laid strewn across the Bone Yard. 

Anger was dismissed by horror, traumatized gasps filled the air surrounding her. Her gaze landed on a corpse with golden hair, tattered red and tangled. The woman lay, face aimed towards Lucy, her hand extended towards her weakly. 

Agony plagued her, her shivering stopping. A shriek ripped through Lucy, misery danced in every cry. 

She fought against her restraints, pulling her wrists violently. “Please!” She screamed excruciatingly, hope evaporating from her form. 

Her fight stopped abruptly, legs losing strength under her. She dangled from her wrists, blood trickling down her arms from her attempts. 

A soft step came from behind Lucy, her head lifted itself slightly, defensively glancing around the pole to the best of her ability. “Oh milady, don’t hurt yourself. It takes the fun out of my job.” The voice of Jose soothed, his hands were behind his back as he walked carelessly around her. 

He held her chin up, looking controllingly into her eyes. She could only avert her gaze in an attempt at defiance. 

“Now, don’t be that way,” The solemn in his voice sounding sickeningly genuine. His hand retreated from her face, positioning itself softly on her shoulder. Destain drowned her features, an aura coming off the the older man radiating with lust. 

Jose brought his face closer to Lucy’s, his retched breath mingling with hers. “After all, you are in a compromising position, your Grace.” A grin that never ceased to unnerve the Lady, widened. 

His hand moved ever so slightly, Lucy’s breathing stopped. She tried to gather her confidence, bringing her chin upward. “You will remove your hand, Mr. Porla.” She stated, her voice quaking but her response firm. 

A curious anger held onto the expression of Jose, prompting him to further explore her body with her hands. Lucy was stiff, her jaw set defensively. His roaming stopped on either side of her hips. 

His face once again neared hers, greed parading in his gaze. The opportunity presented itself wrapped neatly with a bow. Lucy lurched forward, connecting her forehead with the base of Jose’s nose. 

Jose reeled back, hands flying to his face as he let out a distressed cry. His inhale seethed through his teeth. A bloodied fist connected with the Lady’s stomach, her throat was then met by a thick sword. 

Her eyes lifted instinctively, Jose’s other hand was at his side, eyes piercing her. “I thought that we could have had some fun, your ladyship, but I suppose you are too much of a brat for even myself to deal with.” His sword flicked, planting between her collarbones. 

A gurgled gasp fled her throat, eyes attached to the man before her. The corpses of her family disappeared behind him, staff members and her parents dissipating and fading from existence. 

“You weren’t worth the effort.” Jose’s words vibrated in her brain as her eyes closed. She could feel the pain, the unbearable piercing in her chest. Her mind began to quiet, thoughts dying with her body. 

 

Desperate fingers fumbled with the shackles restraining her to the pole. Her consciousness seemed to beat back into her body, her breathing was strained, sweat dripped from her brow. 

She refocused, her head whipping towards the person undoing her bonds. A flash of salmon caught her eyes, against the deep purple of a Phantom Lord uniform. 

“You awake?” The voice was husky, belonging to a male. He stretched his body around the pole to see her face as he worked. A grin decorated his mouth behind the mask, apprehensive onyx eyes piercing her dark hazelnut. 

Confusion blossomed over her expression, Lucy opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn’t. Hesitance calloused her muscles. Panic razing her thoughts, if a guard had been assigned to remove her, there was a reason for it. 

She peered over the Bone Yard, registering that their were no disfigured bodies on the ground. She took note that there wasn’t a lack of slave attached to either wooden or steel poles. 

She heard a huff behind her, it lingered on her neck straightening the hair across her body. Panic mingled with her resolve. Lucy knew there wasn’t a way out of Phantom Lord, the walls climbed a hundred feet to the sky, made of stone and patched with iron. The entrance was only able to be opened by two people, on either side. 

The large cranks were impossible for frails prisoners to attention an escape. No one had ever gotten out of Phantom Lord, and those that tried were more often than not killed and displayed on masts in the Bone Yard. 

There was a sudden relief to her wrists, the shackles clanked against her pole. Lucy worked hard to steady herself before falling roughly to the ground. 

She landed hard on her palms and knees. Face nearly connecting with the dirt as she caught herself. She skid from her stomach to her back, arms propping up her torso. 

The guard stood before her, he placed his hands confidently behind his head. He seemed pleased with himself, Lucy backed up fearfully, eyes darting from left to right and to her injured leg. 

She stayed where she lay, knowing fully that there was no true use to her actions, she’d never get away. 

“Luigi! Wait no, Luigi..?” The man was muscular is every area, he seemed perfectly portioned. His face seemed to contort in thought under the ensemble's face mask. “Lucy!” He nearly yelled, lighting up. 

The Lady froze, her body tightening in bewilderment. Her breath hitched as he called her name, no guard had called her anything more than a sick insult. 

“Your Grace,” He continued suddenly, he bowed to a knee. Shock racked the girl’s body, surely this was a ruse. A nightmare brought by the fields of dead, like earlier. “We’ve been sent for you.” He claimed, gathering to his feet again, though he took no advance. 

His eyes darted along the lengthy stone wall towards the entrance, a glitter of concern crossing his smirk for only a moment before he turned back towards her with a grin. 

“Wish we had a little more time, but you’re gonna have to trust me.” He extended a hand towards her, a reckless smile on his face. 

“Who sent you?” Lucy’s voice shook weakly, consciousness alluding her again. Her hands planted on greenery. She could feel her elbows bowing under her weight. 

“King Makarov really wants to see yah.” He said confidently, stepping towards her, and lifting her off the earth. Lucy could feel the heat emanating from his body, She dangled limply in his arms. Once again falling into her fogged mind. 

~~~

He pulled air quickly into his lungs, hastening his pace with every step. His dark hair clouded his vision as he drove himself through the western sanction of the mine. Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza were to be patrolling this region, Gray rushed around a corner. 

He surveyed the mine, gaze rolling over the slaves harboring away at the rocking sheeting walls. 

Juvia’s words lifted his brow, a hilarity to the insanity that Phantom Lord brought. “The Lady’s eyes will likely be pecked out within the hour.” It was haunting, the horror story that cursed Gray’s ears. 

“Jimsonweed will force her into a hallucination, and eat at her brain. She will die from the vultures if our comrades do not hurry.” The statement had shaken him. The plan was to begin in a matter of hours, but there seemed to be a pressing consequence that no one considered while in the processes of strategizing. 

The stale atmosphere of the mine was tantalizing, fear and sorrow seemed to live in every movement the slaves made. Their tools collided heavily with the wall, inching them closer every swing to a catastrophic concussion to the interface of the mine. 

Gray’s motions were dilated, apprehension in his limbs. Moments after rounding a corner, his vision was brought to bright locks, pink followed by crimson. His pace slowed to a saunter, his breath evening out quickly. 

His arrival warranted him a confused glare from his partners, and brought Gajeel to the three. 

“You know what the hell’s goin’on, stripper?” A dejected sigh rose to Gray’s lips, his body reading annoyance. His childhood habit was mocked on a regular basis. He’d always been too sensitive to heat, even from a young age, when he developed his quirk; but never to a point of inappropriacy. 

“The Lady,” His voice was kept low, a rough mask of what was usually heard. “Was placed on a steel pole.” He stated, hands finding their way to his pockets for comfort. 

“Is there a particular importance to this?” Erza questioned, her statement less afraid to be listened to by those around her. 

Gajeel hung his head, a grunt raising his shoulders. “Yeah, Bunny Girl must’ve pissed off the big guy.” 

Frustration fluttered onto woman’s face, her foot tapped in impatience as she waited for Gajeel to elaborate further for her. 

Natsu yawned dramatically, bringing his hands behind his head in a far too relaxed form for the situation to deem it appropriate. 

“You don’t seem worried Flame Brain.” A shrug responded to Gray, the corners of his mouth climbing downward in disapproval. 

“Maybe explain what’s goin’ on Ice Princess, and I’ll show a hint of concern.” He retorted, Erza’s curiosity fueling his own. 

The mine functioned around them, their conversation falling on ears of deaf ringing. Years of hammering against ored walls damaging the worker’s perception and muscles. 

“Steel poles are where slaves are put to die. Their bodies get strung up in the Bone Yard afterward.” Piercings laced his face, studded eyebrows creasing through his explanation. 

“I see. Then we are to proceed with our hearings at a much faster rate.” Erza’s red hair cascaded over her uniformed shoulders, eyes igniting with determination. “Come, we have work to do.” She cast a look between the three before turning elegantly on her heels. 

“I gotta stay here, suspicion would kill us too if all the guards suddenly left.” Gajeel reasoned, his arms resting, crossed over his chest. 

Scarlet nodded, setting her course. “Very well. Be vigilant.” She left him with, setting out strongly to the maw of the mine. 

“Looks like the fun’s gonna start sooner than we thought.” Gray commented beside Natsu, hands deep in his pockets, posture stiff but drowsy. 

“Yah got that right, I’m all fired up.” Natsu said, his balled fist found its way heavily to his open palm, colliding in seeming preparation. 

The two followed Erza as they neared the entrance, avoiding the eyes of other guards as they passed. 

“Natsu and I will approach the Lady, Gray, you continue with Juvia in the Watch Tower until I give the signal.” Erza began, light streamed past her as the threshold pasted them. The day was stormy, but still provided more illumination than the scattered lanterns in the mine. 

The land off the entrance to the western sanction lead downward to the Bone Yard. The earth was in snags, and stitched upward in places before bowing deep in others. Grass was sparse, adorning a deep yellow instead of green. 

The rain fell in a rhythm, slicking down the hair of the three as Gray explained where Lucy was in correlation to their position and the front gate. 

“I’ll see you at the gate.” He said before jogging down a path towards the Bone Yard, taking a right when the way split into two. 

Natsu followed him with his gaze, before turning confidently towards Erza. “Let’s get this rolling, the whole ‘keeping my mouth shut’ thing is starting to lose its appeal.” He said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“We can’t rush this Natsu, it’s a dangerous and delicate proced-” She stopped abruptly, eyes fixed on something to the back of her partner. 

Multiple sets of guards walked by, conversation lingering between them for a moment as they passed. The stiffness left Erza as she turned her attention to Natsu again. “-ure. We cannot have a slip up.” 

A careless grin flaunted Natsu’s expression. “When have I ever slipped up, I’m basically the king of stealth. A ninja, I’ve been called.” He joked in all seriousness, extending his arms in front of himself with his fingers interlaced producing satisfying cracks. 

A sigh escaped Scarlet, her arms crossing under her breasts. “Then I trust that you can retrieve the Lady with little issue?” She asked, head turning towards the gate. 

“Yeah, you got other plans?” His inquiry fell as he trudged on the path to the Bone Yard. 

“I believe so, meet with Gray and Juvia. I’ll get the gate open.” She replied, brows intense with thought. “Good luck.” She was gone in a matter of moments. 

Natsu looked to his course, feet nearly catching on rocks, and sliding over weeds that sprouted between ticks in the gravel. The Bone Yard didn’t seem like a comfortable place, the stench of death hugged the thick air. 

Water droplets cascaded from the sky, the overcast meddling with shadows as the forger approached the fork where Gray had earlier taken a right. 

“Well milady, time to come home.” He took the left. 

~~~

Her blue hair draped around her face, hands clasped as she leaned over the railing absorbing the luxurious weather. She kept a steady eye on the slaves below her attached to their poles, a force of habit from the last few years of working at Phantom Lord. 

She watched dauntingly as the Lady struggled against her bonds, her face contorted in pain. Juvia knew the look, it the a regular to pass on the faces of those in the Bone Yard. Birds of prey had begun their circling, spiraling from the sky. They’d been trained to know what prisoners on the steel poles meant. Food. 

“Where’s the newbie?” The voice of her normal watch partner, Totomaru, asked. He stopped feet away from her, his black and white hair strung close to his features, dripping rain. His eyes showed unease and annoyance when Juvia met them. The mask that was meant to conceal his face piled around his collarbones, as response to his conversation. 

She narrowed defensively, straightening out of precaution. “He left to relieve himself. Juvia assumes that he likely got lost on the way back, being new and all.” Her reply came out smooth, emotions trained to conceal concern. 

With a nod he walked to the railing and positioned himself to the right of her. Leaning his back against it, supporting himself on his arms. He glanced over his shoulder, “You know Juvia, it seems to only rain when you’re up to something.” He jested dryly, focusing on her again, suspicion joying in his tone. 

“Juvia has no control over the proceedings of season and weather. Coincidence is coincidence.” She replied, the rain drummed around the two, a stare shared between them. “You are simply paranoid.” She finished darkly, suspecting something sinister. 

Totomaru pushed off the safety guard, an offensive tinge to his stance. “I must be, indeed.” A misplaced katana brandished at his side, inching for proper use. “Tell me Juvia, why does the newbie hold the Fairy Tail emblem?” A fickleness settles in the air before the rain seemed to stop. 

In a barely conceivable motion, Juvia wielded the fine traditional sword. Her speed was nearly undetectable to her now opponent, whose eyes squinted dangerously as a frown deepened on his features. 

“You don’t seem, hmm, what is the word,” He paused dramatically, hand coming to grasp his chin in mimicked thought. “Unnerved?” He cocked his head to the side questioningly. “In fact, I’d say you already knew this knowledge.” He continued, gazing down the katana inches from his neck. 

Juvia stood strong, not a muscle in her body seemingly against the idea of dispatching her old partner. Her hand held trained against the cool leather of the handle’s bracing. Her eyes were cold and remorseless. 

“May Juvia ask how you knew?” She stood confidently, feet positioned in a pattern of war. 

A disgruntled sigh escaped the man, the black line running across his nose swaying with every movement of his face. “I can only assume the stripper got wet in the rain, and took off his garment to ring it out. You’d think Fairy Tail scum would be more adamant about keeping themselves secret.” He snarled, taking a step into the blade. “Imagine when Jose finds out about his Rain Woman. He’ll kill you like a pitiful slave.” 

The katana surged forward violently, breaking through the air. Totomaru shifted his weight in the responses, falling gracefully out of the way. 

The sword swung back towards him, a purity in the strikes akin to water. With another dodger Juvia straightened, the weapon lowering to her side. 

“Have you given up so early? I thought we were having fun.” A devilish smirk ran on his face. 

A bong gleamed tantalizingly behind him, inches from his back. A signal for help. “Juvia believes in fair fights.” She said, lowering her head, but not gaze. 

The grin only grew, a balled fist squared at Totomaru’s side. “That’s what wrong with you, you take everything for granted.” His arm moved to strike the copper drum but stopped abruptly as a crimson liquid flew from his bicep. 

A muffled yell creased through bitten shut lips journeyed to Juvia’s ears. A hand grasped at the slice. Red slipped over his purple uniform and red jacket, staining the surrounding areas a deep permeated color. 

A fire rose in her opponent’s expression, sneering at her. “That all yah got, freak?” He spat, hands back at his sides, one fisted and doused in blood. 

He foolishly attacked further, his punch dodged easily. The hilt coming down on his nape, as Juvia moved contemptibly out of his strike. 

“Your efforts will be deemed futile, Totomaru.” She said as he lifted himself from the tower floor, a hand suppressing the pain in his neck. Frustration rippled off him, shoulders tensing in preparation for another attack. 

“What can I say, I have pride for Phantom Lord.” He threw a quick left, Juvia waved to the right in response. 

“Pride for this this hell is misplaced.” She said in response, slicing lightly at his torso, horizontally. A stream of red saturating the fluff from his faded crimson jacket. She slapped his across his cheek with the flat of the katana, a sore immediately appearing. 

“You seem to believe that you are superior to the slaves that we have forced into labor?” Her head perked to the left, looking at him with dull interest. “You would be mistaken.” 

His advance was swift, aiming first for her torso, and then quickly at his legs. She drew herself low, but stumbled when his leg collided with her’s. Totomaru reeled back to throw another punch. 

Juvia lurched forward, her forehead fracturing the bridge of his nose. With an agile movement, she stepped away from him. 

He fell defenseless to the floor, arms propping his torso up. Blood flooded his nostrils, spilling over his lips and chin. A foot collided with the side of his face, pooling him like a puddle. 

The katana slammed with force to the wooden planks that made up the tower. 

Juvia’s eyes bore holes into him, their color a threatening sapphire as the beaming sunlight split against a drop of rain. 

“Say hi to the fishes for Juvia.” She said, pouncing on her dazed opportunity, she land quick punched, his face absorbing the beating. 

He fell into unconsciousness without a fight, Juvia tied his wrist and bound his feet together. Using his mask to shield his entire face, before confining the bonds together. 

A hurried set of footsteps caught her attention, she turned menacingly to the intruder. Juvia’s resolve immediately vanished, a soft smile gracing her as Gray produced himself in the archway of an entrance. 

His eyes scanned the scene, eyebrow showing interest in the body and sword. “We’ve been busy?” He mused, a grin slacking his mouth confidently. 

A blush inched to her cheeks, her hand grasping her opposite bicep. “Juvia would say so.” 

“Nice work,” He turned his attention to the wall with the exit. “I hope you’re up for another fight, because now we gotta get out of here.” He said, meeting her gaze. 

“Juvia is always ready.” She breathed back, her hands tightening their grasp. “This shall be fun.” 

~~~

The urgency in his stride increased as the blonde came into his view.

Her body was limp against the pole, golden hair slipping raggedly from a tail on the side behind her ear. Her body was beaten, barely concealed by the rough sack that the slaves wore. It fell unevenly on her mid thigh, unravelling at the bottom. Held by thin straps of thickly woven material. The bandage around her legs shown a deep maroon, stale blood stitching the edges. 

The arm holes were deep, exposing her malnourished ribcage, shadows showing years of bread for breakfast and dinner. 

From where Natsu was he could see her breath leaving her in rapid gasps, chest heaving in attempts at air. Her face was brought together in pain. 

As Natsu grew nearer he could hear groans in agony, her eyes were squeezed shut, tears flowing laboriously down her cheeks; from fear, anger, or sadness he couldn’t tell. 

He stood in front of her, the smell of copper overcame his nose, she was dirtier than he had realized. Her skin under the grim was fair and pale, streaking against the dust that coated her. Her tear tracks forming lines down her face. She was beautiful, if not for the obvious starvation in her weak form, and her defiled skin. Her body was slick from the rain, hair clinging stickily to her. 

Natsu set to work quickly behind her, his hands fumbling with efforts to release her wrists from the shackles. It didn’t take very long for the Lady to stir, her head pressed against the steel pole in an attempt to view the person freeing her.

Natsu poked himself around, so she could see him somewhat. “You awake?” He stated more than questioned, keeping his hands fiddling with the locks. A grin spread on his face, as she looked around, her confusion was apparent. 

The bonds released her, one than the other. Natsu watched as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, flinching as she cringed away from her left leg, a fresh rush of metallic flew to Natsu’s nose. 

She flipped quicker than he would have expected for her condition to the her back, her arms forcing her torso from the ground so she could look at him. A smirk of confidence played with his features, though concealed by the bloody Phantom Lord emblem on his mask. 

He then realized the panic that was in her eyes as she stared at him, a horrific look of vulnerability and fear, it pulled on his heart. He held his hands up instinctively, trying to think of ways to calm her down. He looked for words, knotting in thought. “Luigi!” He burst out, too confident. Something wasn’t right about that name. “Wait no, Luigi..?” He bit his lip under the mask before it hit him. “Lucy!” 

This seemed to shake the Lady a bit, she visually calmed, but her body was still stiff from terror. 

“Your Grace,” He took a knee out of respect as he had been trained to do since he began working in the castle. “We’ve been sent for you.” He stood, not daring to approach her yet, eyes glancing towards the entrance where he was supposed to meet Erza with Gray and Juvia. 

Her eyes filled with something, a hopeful gleam glossed them over. His heart jumped, relaxing at her slight ease. “Wish we had a little more time, but you’re gonna have to trust me.” He said slowly, extending his hand towards her, hoping his confidence reached his eyes. 

“Who sent you?” Her voice was weak, it trembled not from the fear but fragility. Though it nearly knocked Natsu back, he was shocked by its commanding feature, it was tentative and comforting while still being frail. 

He regained himself with conviction, taking steps towards her. “King Makarov really wants to see yah.” He said, taking her tremor as an invitation to steep to her and lift her from the ground. 

Her eyes rolled back, her body was light in his arms, lighter than it should have been. She was boney against him, her head resting against his chest. She was tragically cold, slight quivers racked her. Natsu held her tight, a sigh escaping him as he looked across the Bone Yard. There were other slaves, pleading looks on their faces as they stared back. 

But they kept quiet, as if relieved that one of their brethren was to be safe. Natsu whistled aiming his head towards the sky to emit the signal. 

A return came seconds later, to the north of him. It was Gray’s return. He searched the Bone Yard, the guards didn’t have a beating shift for another hour, he was safe. He trudged up the valley towards the watchtower, Lucy restless in his arms. 

He stayed vigilant as he walked, the dead grass withering under his steps. As he neared the flat landing that the tower housed itself on, two guards struck out from the fielding. Their attention was drawn to Natsu, quizzical looks sprouting on their faces. 

 

Slight panic rose in his throat, the two ceased conversation and began walking towards him. Natsu took a deep breath, preparing for a quick fight before a tall man stood in front of him. 

“Gajeel, sir,” One of them said, both fumbling to a sloppy salute. 

“Whaddya think you’re doing?” Natsu relaxed slightly, shifting his weight on his feet. 

The pair seemed put off, nervously gesturing to Natsu. “He’s, uh,” The other began, peering around the hulk of a man, meeting Natsu angry expression. He flinched in response, before continuing. “Carrying a minor?” The question fell unevenly, like he couldn’t decide whether he was wrong or not to approach Natsu anymore. 

A snort came from Gajeel, he crossed his arms over his chest. “So fuckin’ what? The girl’s got a bust leg, he’s supposed to be taking her to the infirmary. Ain’t that right, pal?” he turned slightly to prove the question was aimed at him. 

Natsu nodded dejectedly. “Yup, infirmary was the destination.” He said in response, hoping that the guards would just leave so that he could get on with it. 

The duo looked confused, exchanging a knowledge between them. “But sir,” The first hesitated. “The infirmary is to the northwest of the facilities, he was heading northeast?” He pointed out, shrinking under the glare from the husky man. 

Gajeel sighed, moving from in front of Natsu, and to his side instead. “He obviously just got a little rattled, I’ll walk with him to make sure that he gets where he’s going.” He offered dryly, muscles tense with pinched anger. “Now yah can bugger off.” He shooed, the guards practically disappearing in response, immediately fleeing to where Natsu had come from. 

“I coulda taken care of that, Lug Nuts.” Natsu said after the two were out of hearing range, he continued his walk with Gajeel to his right keeping pace. 

“Yeah right, knowing yah, you’d have started a fight and gotten this shit up in our face.” He retorted, Natsu kept quiet for a moment taking into account the true words from his companion. 

“Yah aren’t exactly conspicuous, Fire Eater.” He said, noticing the sore thumb that was Natsu carrying a slave girl through the mine’s compound. 

His eyebrow lifted challengingly. “Yah got a better idea, Metal Freak?” He shot back, his mind drifted to Lucy; it was safest for her to get out that night. There was no other way. 

Gajeel opened his mouth to reply, the mask adjusting to his movements, before closing it soon after. “Touche.” He announced finally. 

A sharp shrill ripped the air, Gray calling. Gajeel responded, they were close. The facilities were to their far right, Gray and Juvia appeared from behind the watch tower a moment later. 

It loomed above them, connecting to the inside of the wall, and sat on top two large pillars extending out. Anxiety swam through Natsu’s veins as he pictured a guard leaning over the edge. 

Gray and Juvia spotted them soon after, rushing towards the three. 

“Nice to see step one is taken care of.” He commented as he peered at Lucy. 

“With little to no hitches,” Natsu said confidently, the Lady lulled against his chest, a deep shiver rippling through her. 

Juvia watched with sympathy, a concerned shake in her voice. “The Lady does not look well.” 

The four’s attention was brought to Lucy, her cheeks were red with agitation, body convulsing lightly. The garment she wore did nothing to protect her from the rain beating on her. Solace ran between the group, pity in every gaze. 

“Then let’s get her outta here.” Natsu spoke, his resolve clear against the others. A nod was shared between them, as Juvia and Gajeel led in front of Natsu with Gray to the rear. 

They moved swiftly as a unit, their goal was the main entrance. “So what’s the plan when we get to the gate and there are guards crawling all over it?” Gray asked, his voice projecting forward towards the leaders. 

Gajeel shrugged, he kept the speed moderate as not to attract attention, but fast enough for no complaints. “We’ll figure it out when we get there.” He offered lamely. 

They stalked along the wall, stealth their greatest and most useless ally at the moment. 

The large structure protruded from the wall, it’s large station climbing halfway to the top. On either side, the chambers held the mechanics to open the entrance. 

Rooms that housed guards for the four and Lucy to deal with. The cemented wall held little texture, but it’s elegant fixtures divided the solid scape. 

Gajeel suddenly stopped, he rounded before looking at the four. “Yah all are gonna have to figure this one out on your own.”

Understanding held Juvia, her hand resting on his arm solemnly. 

“The hell? Why?” Natsu’s salmon hair cling to his head under the pressure of the rain, uniform soaked to his fit and muscular body. 

The gruff man’s eye rolled. “Juvia and I were supposed to remain undercover after this mission. From what I gather, Juvia’s fucked. But I still got a chance to keep myself in here, I just can’t get caught with the lot of you.” He grunted, the desire to leave was thick in his gaze but he held tight to his mission. 

Gray placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the gesture was accepted but shoved off out of nobility. “Good on you, man. See yah when you get home.” 

Natsu nodded, his ability for expression limited do to Lucy. “It’ll be no time till Makarov calls for yah, just you wait.” He smiled, unusual on his mouth that was so overly decorated with grins. 

“Juvia will be patiently waiting.” She finished, Gajeel took it as his leave, and walked towards the facilities without another word. 

“Now comes the fun part.” Natsu’s comment was taken lightly as they crept forward. 

Juvia leading the front. Her blue locks pressed to her neck and shoulders. Her stature appeared confident, sauntering towards the gate like a guard going on shift. 

There was a moment of anxiety in the air as four wardens emerged from the stations, before stress slipping away. Erza’s scarlet hair poked dryly from a ponytail, Mirajane and Lisanna followed behind her and Loke behind them. 

“I take it you had success finding Lucy then?” Erza asked, walking towards the group. Worry seemed nonexistent as the other three spies made their way after. 

“I didn’t know you guys were tagging along?” Natsu blurted, his arms were beginning to ache from their positions, but he surprising kept his mouth shut to the complaints. 

“Loke thought it best if you had extra help.” Mirajane explained, hand resting on the Lady’s forehead lightly. She retracted it seconds later, sighing. “She is running a high fever, we need to leave.” 

“Juvia is curious how you took the guarding positions?” 

“Let’s just say that Mira can be very persuasive, Loke as well.” Lisanna said cheaply, a giggle splitting her mouth to a smile. 

“We can save the inquiries for a later date, right now we have an easy opening to leave. Let’s take it before it wavers.” The group responded to Erza’s command accordingly. Juvia and Erza in one gate room, with Loke and Mirajane in the other. 

The cranks were large and required multiple people on either of them. They stood before the gate as it began to rise. It’s loud creaks assets the ears of the three standing clear of the inside, their hearts beat rapidly as the gate separated from the ground. 

“We’re almost home free.” The comment earned a satisfied grin on Grays face, and a confident smile to appear on Lisanna. 

“King Makarov is bound to be thrilled.” The silver haired woman mused joyfully.

The door rose faster, until it for high from the floor, its shadow interrupted by the light streaming under the deep wood. 

“This seems far too easy.” Gray said, taking the first steps towards their exit. 

“Our opportunities don’t come in spades, let us go.” Erza responded, her form appearing from the doorway with Juvia close behind. 

The group led themselves towards the opening, still casual precautions in place before Loke stopped. “Someone needs to close the gate.” He realized. 

“Juvia will do it.” There was no time in her response, self sacrificing spirit taking over.

“You can’t do it, you partner watchmen will have you killed.” Gray reasoned, a hand extending out to stop her retreat.

“I can do it, I’m sure it isn’t difficult.” Lisanna spoke up before Mirajane rejected. 

“You will not, Phantom Lord will tear you apart.” 

Natsu yawned, mask falling lazily around his neck. “I’ll figure it out, if Iron Face can handle it in there, so can I.” He took it as a person challenge instead of a trap like everyone else. 

“Don’t be irrational. I will be the one to stay, I will meet back with you once the guards get a pass. I heard that it is often on the ends of the week.” Erza shot a quizzical look to Juvia, who was standing oddly close to the black haired forger, she responded with a curt nod. 

“Me and Gajeel’ll be back in no time.” The voice of the ginger called from the inside of Phantom Lord. He waved lightly as he rounded the corner. The gate slamming down after him seconds later. 

There was silence for a moment, before Erza began to walk. Her strides wide with conviction. “I suppose that is settled then.” The six following behind her. 

~~~

“What the hell do you mean she’s gone!” His voice was pure with rage, Jose slapped his hands against his desk as he rose from his seat. 

The guards before him cowered under his intense glare, fear stricken. 

“Are you deaf?” He asked, his expression changing suddenly to that of an inquiry. 

“E-excuse me, sir?” The guard closest to the desk asked, his eyes threatening to spill tears from terror. 

“I asked you a question,” He menaced, slithering back to his seat, eyes shadowed darkly. The oppressive aura demoralizing the workers in front of him. 

“We don’t know yet, Master,” His tone damp with fear. “We found Totomaru bound at his tower, Juvia was nowhere in sight.” He offered weakly. 

“How’d she get out the front gate?” His demand was softer, and took a moment of anger from the air, that only fools trust. 

“I couldn’t say, sir.” The response seemed to kindle the fire that Jose was brewing. 

“You were supposed to be guarding the gate. Where were you.” 

Hesitance slithered up the guards’ spines, they fidgeted as a unit before an answer came. “We were told that new guards were taking over our shifts for this day.” Her reply rattled from her throat. 

“And who told you that.” They were no longer questions, but vicious demands that rang the room. 

“Not you…” They third spoke, tremors giving way to his young age. 

Jose sighed, his head falling into his hand tiredly. “There lies our problem.” He groaned angrily, fisting handfuls of hair. 

The door to his office opened, and closed, yet Jose kept his face down nodding his head back and forth in disappointment. 

“Yah wanted to see me, sir?” A gruff voice came. 

“Ah yes, Gajeel. Please, take a seat.”


	5. What More Could Be Asked

Her body was warmed unevenly, her right side held a heat that comforted her thoroughly while her left seemed to be exposed fully to the elements. The Lady readjusted herself drowsily, eyelids squeezing shut in response to her on coming yawn. 

A realization passed over her as she bobbed up and down. She preserved a feeling of movement while being stationary. The wind hit against her, judging her fragile durability. 

The feeling intensified as her senses returned to her, the repent of steps around her opened her eyes. She peered against the bright moon, finding the stars flickering back at her. The sky was filled half heartedly with clouds, deep whips of cotton against the harsh blues. 

Lucy was drawn to the figure holding her, her mouth falling openly in thought. His salmon locks familiar, paired with his onyx orbs and careless grin. 

Her breath caught in polarity, her form fidgeting restlessly in the man’s arms. His attention was brought down to her, responding to her fight accordingly. “Guys, she’s awake.” His lazy grin took on a note of pride as the footsteps stopped around Lucy. 

Her eyes searched around her, landing on five other individuals. Heart lurching, fear paralyzing her as she stared at the deep plum Phantom Lord emblem adorning each person. She made for a breath, before pushing herself far away from the man holding her, earning herself a short drop to the ground. 

Her body landed clumsily, an argument immediately springing forth as she regained a bearing. “Natsu, what the hell was that?” The voice was of the other man, his dark hair falling angrily around his face, voice raised as he took a step towards the previous man. 

“You think I meant to drop her? What do yah suppose I am, stupid?” His retort brought him closer to the second male. 

A sudden prospect next to her brought Lucy’s attention to a crouching form. The bickering continued as the woman bowed her head. Her face was uncovered from the mask, an elegant smile adorning her cheeks that bled to her eyes. Grace and love in her vision. 

“Your Grace,” her voice was light and soft, a high soprano. 

The air chilled around Lucy, confusion glaring against the guard uniforms adorning the six figures above her. Her throat seized in terror, fingers clenching against the ground that her forearms were propped against. Her legs trembled mercilessly, giving little argument to her state of mind. 

“I suppose you’re a dumbass-” The response was cut off by a knock to the head. Offensive fists coming to rest at the sides of a woman flashing incredible scarlet hair. Her gaze seemed trained on the two men before flowing calmly to Lucy. 

A shaky exhale brought the world to her, her mind reeled in response filtering through the possible depression of scenarios that her predicament meant for her. 

Crimson hair brushing longingly over her shoulders, the woman bowed. The others around her following suit. “Lady Lucy Heartfilia,” She began, her vocals deeper and more progressive than the woman’s to her right. “It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” Her head was bowed low to her chest, only the crown visible. 

“It is an honor to be in your presence.” The praise came from a female, her hair falling around her face shortly, dark sapphire eyes complimenting her silver locks justly. She bore an uncanny resemblance to the first woman to bow. 

Lucy had never been one for crowds, she shrunk under the undivided attention that she was being shown. Her lungs swam with untempered curiosity and fear, she shifted her weight nervously in an attempt to giver herself a confidence to fight back if required. 

Pink in her vision ruffled slightly, before a smirk evolved from a face under it. A spark of memory washed over the blonde, she drank in her surrounding with thirst. Confusion going unanswered, with more questions billowing from the seams. Her memories were flooded by the Bone Yard and a horrible cold as nightmares reached her forefront. 

Lucy flinched back in response, pain crying over her features. She trembled with uncertainty, a small candle of hope flickering with the memory of the salmon haired boy. 

“Your Grace,” The familiarity of a voice caught Lucy off guard, her head turned toward the woman speaking. Her blue curls cascaded softly to the center of her shoulder blades, she seemed most comfortable in the ensemble she wore. Her head was still bowed out of respect but she spoke warmly. “Your nature seems distressed?” She observed, a single arm resting in the small of her back while the other across her stomach as she kneeled. 

“There is no need to worry now, your Ladyship,” The scarlet haired woman affirmed. “You are safe now.” Lucy’s silenced stretched between the team like a wind, blinding against them with invisible force. Her stressed mannerisms expressed her uncertainty, a deep willowing in her soul. An unrest of fear in her eyes. 

“You’re no longer in danger, Lady Lucy.” The dark haired male from before put in, a hand resting calmly on his squared knee with the other hidden behind his back. 

“You’re safe now.” The voice of the man that had been carrying her lulled, he sat confidently where he kneeled, holding himself with a happy prestige. 

“Who are you?” Her question wasn’t pointed strictly at the male that the salon hair belonged to, but the rest of the group kept quiet as a grin split his face happily. She tossed under his gaze, her eyes falling coarsely on his attractive features that dealt comfort in spades. 

“We were the ones sent to bring yah home, your Grace.” The jolt in her stomach twisted, filling itself with hope while trying to pour itself out. She could feel the unease of the statement run along her skin, her trust faltering. 

The girl, her hair bobbed, moved forward towards Lucy, who stumbled back slightly in response. “Your Grace, Lucy,” She began, sighing between her phrases, holding a hand up calmly her face soft and comforting against the harsh surroundings. “King Makarov sent us on behalf of himself, for you.” She contended, her tone lulling. 

“Juvia has been working to get you out for some time now.” Lucy’s brown eyes met deep ocean ones, blue hair framing her face in a recognizable way. The Lady inhaled sharply as she drew back memories of the guard in the tower planted on pillars past the Bone Yard. A frail shake nearly planted the Lady to the ground. 

A gentle arm housed itself under Lucy’s shoulders, it belonged to the woman to her right with waving pale locks. She supported Lucy, relieving the pressure of her relenting form. “We were sent for you, Lucy.” The affirmation spurred a penetrating hope to channel to the surface. 

The Lady’s eyes glossed over dangerously, a closed mouth whimper making it through cracked lips. There was an unease in the air, a nervous tremble settling in the night. “Thank you…” Her voice was small, but held a power and a praise. The dignity was apparent, along with the years of strain and hardship. “Thank you so much.” 

The atmosphere seemed to wam, if only for a moment. Pleasant nods passed through the group steadily. “You are welcome, your Ladyship.” They dark haired man voiced, a timid smirk on his lips. 

“Can you stand, Lady Lucy?” The woman’s scarlet hair moved from her face as she stood, her stride towards Lucy confident and full of purpose. 

There was a moment of silence as she tested her capabilities. Her palms rested flat against the ground as she hoisted herself up independently before collapsing to her elbows with a hiss of pain. “My apologies, I do not believe I have quite enough strength.” She responded, she held a tone of helplessness and sorrow. Her eye cast to the side shamefully, leg throbbing with pulses of unjust misery. 

A light laugh to her right ought her attention, as the woman stood next to her. “There is no bother,” She said while extending a hand. The group stood before Lucy with a confident holding, they shared aspect of their expressions with one another; the gentle smile. 

Her hand connected with the other woman’s hesitantly, while the familiar guard took hold of her opposite arm. They lifted her from the ground effortlessly, it was a challenge to remain upright on her single, unbalanced leg but she managed with the help. 

“My name is Erza Scarlet,” The woman with crimson hair introduced, Bowing lightly at the waist. 

“I am Mirajane, and this is Lisanna, my little sister.” Her sapphire eyes danced from Lucy to the the referenced girl. Their features fantastically akin yet unique to one another. Lisanna performed a small curtsy in response. 

“I am Juvia, it is a delight to make your acquaintance, Lady Lucy.” She held her head low in respect, blue hair falling deep over her shoulders after her. 

The words slipped from Lucy before she could imagine a more creative response. “The pleasure is mine, Miss Juvia.” Her voice held strong compared to earlier attempts. Rhythm and pattern had been burned into her since her childhood, her reply nearly out of her own control. 

Lucy’s attention was brought to the two men, as they made to kneel again. Arms squared in front and back of their torsos. They looked like nearly replicas of one another, excluding the obvious differences. “I’m Gray, your Grace.” He contended, moments later nudging the man beside him irritably. 

“Sorry!” His response was exasperated, hand coming up defensively. “Thought you were gonna go on a long ass monologue and tell your life story.” He mumbled dejectedly, eyes coming to meet Lucy’s innocently with an unfamiliar joy. “My name is Natsu, your Ladyship.” He finished sloppily, a grin plastering itself over his smile. 

A withering flower began to bloom as she looked at the man, his pink hair tousled in a messy but fitting manner, her curiosity compiling. She felt a euphoric calm pass over her. She arched slowly at her shoulders, bowing in appreciation. “It is my honor to be in your presences,” She straightened, Juvia and Mirajane still supporting her with little trouble. “I will be forever in your debts.” 

Natsu snorted, hands resting on the back of his neck, relaxingly. “Don’t mention it,” He dismissed. 

“It was our luxury.” Lisanna said her head tilted invitingly, her arms hugged herself with purpose the Phantom Lord uniform doing little to conceal her chills. “Are you not freezing, Lady Lucy? It is rather frigid and you have barely a garment on.” An gust brushed against the bare skin of her arms, bringing reality back to her icy body. 

A gradual blush stampeded her cheeks. “I would not be one to turn down a warm ensemble in this moment, if that is what you refer.” She jested with a shivering sigh. 

“Natsu, carry Lucy. We will find an acceptable place to camp for the night and get yourselves and the Lady situated.” Erza instructed with ease, scanning the surroundings for the original path that they group had been treading. 

Something landed on Lucy’s shoulders, it held a weight to it and smelled of fine leather. It draped past her knees and engulfed her body, in the dim light of the moon she could see a gold tracer of the seams on black fabric. Without a moment of hesitance, warm arms wrapped delicately around her, lifting her from the forest floor. She was brought close to Natsu, his expression never changing from his apparent signature. 

“I’ll keep yah warm, your Grace.” He whispered, followed quickly behind by a wink. 

There was light conversation as the group set forth deeper into the trees, playing tones and ringing laughs brought Lucy to a crushing revelation of where she was heading; home. It didn’t take long for the group to stop in a clearing. 

The trees opened momentarily, a considerable area undisturbed but it’s surrounding foliage. The ground was laid with a relentless green, soggy from the earlier rain. 

A river sang in a near distance, flowing lushly. The sound of the coursing water reserves from Lucy for years. 

“I think this will have to do for the night.” Erza said as she looked around, hand held stoically in her hips. 

Lucy sighed against Natsu’s chest, that her cheek had come to rest on. He only tightened his hold in response, a reassuring grip. She still cowered in fear, darkness creeping in her mind at every edge assessable. Yet she felt secure for the first time in a multitude of years. 

“We will continue our journey back on the morrow,” She continued, eyes landing confidentially on the Lady. “If that is to your liking, your Grace?” The question feel sincerely, but with little room for outside argument. 

Lucy nodded her response, feeling less inclined to give her opinion or have any power over personnel. “Yes, that is perfect, thank you so much.” She replied, graciousness steady in her tone. 

“We should change, I can’t stand being in this stupid uniform for another minute.” Natsu blurted suddenly, bringing the attention towards the groups attire. 

“I do believe Natsu is correct,” Mirajane added, a hand coming to lay delicately on Lucy’s shoulder, soft smile on her face. “We will get you in a proper gown as well, milady.” She giggled purely. 

Lisanna rose an eyebrow in thought. “Why don’t we set the tent, and clean up after. In our respective privacies.” She pitched, bringing a finger to her cheek. 

“Excellent course of action.” Erza agreed, “Gray, Natsu,” She looked between the two. “Go fetch firewood while we set base. Do not get lost.” Her instructions brought Natsu’s head down to look at Lucy. 

Before he commented, Mira was leading Lucy’s long legs to the ground gently. Her damaged feet fell against the forest floor with ease, Natsu helping guide as he effortlessly placed her on the ground. Mirajane slipping an arm under Lucy’s, and attaching to her waist. 

Lucy met his eyes with more strength than she had previous. “Thank you, Natsu.” She smiled. 

“Of course, milady.” He tilted his head forward, eyes closed meticulously. 

He nearly fell forward as Gray pushed past him into the trees. “Come on, Flame Ass.” He said as he retreated. 

Natsu immediately turned around, marching after him with determination. “What’d you call me, Chill Prick?” He yelled, weaving between trees and out of sight. 

“Ah, the peace and quiet.” Lisanna giggled, slinging a bag to the ground, emptying it with purpose. 

“Doesn’t take much to get those two riled, that’s for sure.” Mirajane added tenderly, leaning her head to look at whom she was supporting. “You’re awful silent hun, is there anything we can do for you?” Her voice sang like honey. 

Lucy’s shoulders rose as she swallowed hard against her lack of words. “I wish to remain as little of a burden as possible. I appreciate the offer.” She calculated, response stopping the bustling of the girls making up the camp. 

“You are no burden, you Grace.” Lisanna’s short hair fell to the left as she cocked her head, confusedly. 

“Juvia believes that you have mistaken yourself for another possibly?” She pointed, hands frozen across from Lisanna. 

“Why would you refer to yourself as such, your Ladyship? You cannot honestly believe such a thing?” Mira questioned next to her, concern tendering her eyes. 

Lucy sunk from the attention, her comments repercussions lost on her a moment. “I am afraid that I have made a burden of myself.” She justified, brows knitting together in self disgust. 

“Your Grace, you misunderstand your role in our situation. If you were a burden we would have never been sent to retrieve you.” Erza’s voice grew closer as she approached, coming to the opposite side of Lucy as she spoke, supporting her along with Mirajane. 

“You see, I was crafted into a burden when decided that I was worth the efforts of an escape mission.” She argued, arm coming to rest on Erza’s shoulders, body limp. 

Her red haired companion sighed, head turning to meet Lucy’s eyes. “My apologies, your Ladyship, but I do not believe that your interpretation is to be taken as highly as those that decided you were worthy. You are no burden to them.” Erza responded, the air had taken on a serious tone as they moved Lucy to a bed roll on the ground. 

“Of course, my deepest gratitude is given to King Makarov. I will be eternally grateful to him.” She finished lightly, sitting up with her back arched nearly painfully. Force of habit from her past still making appearances years later. Her right leg was brought close to her body, with her left extended out.

For the first time, Lucy took a deep breath with the knowledge of her freedom. She skimmed a hand dauntingly over her bandaged thigh, the ache from the arrow still rousing itself to life with every movement. She looked down at herself, dirty hair cascading around her face. 

She knew she was frail, body fat percentage was near if not at, zero. Her body was coated with muscle, but she had little compliance with health. 

“You mustn’t view this as a political act, Lady Lucy,” Lisanna commented, sitting herself next to her, and addressing her wounded limb. “King Makarov has been looking for you for years. Since your father declared you missing and vanished himself.” She informed, unwrapping the browned cloth. 

“When Loke recruited Juvia and Gajeel, she was ecstatic when she heard of the quest.” Mirajane said, peacefully pulling out items from her sack. 

Lucy’s brows furrowed in confusion a moment. “I am sorry, you spoke of a Gajeel? Did I misunderstand the introductions earlier?” She asked, hissing in pain soon after as Lisanna pulled away the bandage directly connected to the arrow’s hole. An apology came from her quickly in response. 

“You are quite perceptive person. Beauty to accompany brains.” Erza complimented, a hand casually on the hilt of her sword. “Gajeel is also an associate working under Makarov, in Phantom Lord, along with Juvia. They recognized you not long ago, but communication is difficult between regions, unfortunately.” Juvia nodded solemnly with the reasoning. 

Her blue locks slid into the uniform, dripping lightly from the ceasing rain. “You had to endure many more beatings that I had expected you to, your Grace, I am sorry that we could not have performed quicker.” She sighed and avoided Lucy’s gaze. 

“Please, do not trouble yourself over such an affair. You have done much more than I could have ever requested.” She soothed, resting her head gingerly as she bowed in thankfulness. 

The four girls smiled a response, each praising the Lady individually to which she brushed off bashfully. 

“I do believe that we should wash, Mira.” Lisanna spoke, cleaning off the surroundings of Lucy’s injury. 

Her sister gasped excitedly, before clapping her hands together. “What an excellent plan. Erza, may we perhaps rinse off ourselves and the Lady in the river?” Her eyes pleaded as she looked at her companion. 

A hesitant frown crossed the red haired female before her proposal. “Lisanna and Juvia may help the Lady clean herself. You begin supper while they bathe, and I’ll stand guard.” She said justly, finishing with, “You and I may clean up later, with Natsu and Gray watching over Lucy.” 

Mirajane didn’t argue, only humming slightly in response as Juvia turned towards Lucy. “Is the Lady up for washing?” The woman inquired while referencing her damaged leg. 

A shaky smile deterred her pain. “I haven’t had a proper bath in ages, I shall take what I may receive.” She giggled, bringing the density of the air up. 

“That settles it then,” Lisanna said standing, and gripping onto Lucy’s wrist after pulling Natsu’s coat from her shoulders, extinguishing her warmth. “Sis, do you have a gown that Lucy could borrow?” She weaved her arm around the Lady’s, Juvia doing the same enthusiastically. 

Lucy laughed at the transaction, a warmth spreading through her for the first time in year, since even before her father sold her. A thought passed through her mind suddenly, bringing her back to reality. “Earlier,” Her tone seemed to bring everyone back with her. “Did you say my father vanished, Miss Lisanna?” She spoke slowly, as if not to alarm herself with her own brewing thoughts. 

There was a stretched silence, to which only Mirajane moved, shuffling through her things in search of a garment. Lisanna began walking towards the river, gently pulling Lucy along, with Juvia. “Yes, I did say that, your Grace.” Her response came solemnly, steps hurried but heavy. “No one, as far as Fairy Tail in concerned, has heard from Jude Heartfilia for nearly two years now.” 

Lucy only walked clumsily beside the girls, Erza’s footsteps trailing behind them a short distance. Her mind occupied by scenarios involving her father. 

Fairy Tail was the name of the Castle, housed on the port edge of Magnolia. It was a high palace, building into the clouds. Lucy had only been there once when she was a child, just merely before her mother’s death. She wondered what her father did after his business proposition to Jose. 

She was lead down a slight decline, her supports rich on either arm, with a cautious Erza at the rear. The river hushed ahead with a deep volume, water moving with purpose but lacked strength and speed. 

The river was as clear as the night, reflecting the stars with a rippling shine. Every rain drop cause a disruption on it's surface, as below danced in waves. A gentle pull pushed the water against the bank before retreating again, and continuing the cycle. 

The stars glimmered against the mirror of the sky, blinking translucently against the mimic. Trees studded the landscape thickly, their foliage proving shade and comfort. 

“This is quite beautiful,” Lisanna interrupted, gawking at their surroundings. She left Lucy’s side with full comfort in Juvia’s support, placing herself on a sizable rock while removing her thick leather boots. She quickly pulled off her socks and walked over carefully to the water's edge, where her toe flirted with the water body. “Well girls, it may take a moment to get comfortable to.” She said with a giggle over her shoulder. 

Juvia placed her arm around Lucy’s back, with Erza came to support her other side. “Juvia will not mind the water, in itself water is comfortable.” She resolved. 

Lucy’s bare feet slid over the smooth rocks as she took a step forward, bringing with her the other two girls. 

“Be careful, Lady Lucy.” Juvia warned, guiding her descent to the water with calm gestures of where to place her feet. 

Lucy relented, taking cautioned steps and keeping her hold firm to the women. “You do not have to be so formal with me,” She said, head low and concentrating on where she was placing her walk. 

“We are to be,” Lisanna said as she waved deeper into the water, just off the shore that was quickly abandoning to a depth. 

“Under whose conditions?’ Lucy questioned curiously. She wore little to begin with, a simple brown woven tunic that came to her mid thigh jaggedly. Her feet were bare, Phantom Lord was crueler than many had given it credit for, they housed no concern for the preservation of their workers. 

Erza and Juvia could feel the callouses blemishing her pale skin, a feature that aroused pity in their stomachs. “It is simply respectful to refer to a royal by their title.” Erza said, leading Lucy’s arm back to Lisanna gently, who took it gratefully. 

Lucy’s feet submerged into the water, a chilling relief spreading through her. “On the contrary, my title was removed when I was sold to Jose.” She said, shivering in shock from the cold water. “I am no longer a Lady, perhaps I house royal blood, but you are under no contract to adhere to myself.” Lisanna kept her arm, and supported her as Juvia removed her footwear. 

“You are under a fallacy, Lady Lucy,” Juvia said as she made quick work, her deep burgundy stocking slipping from her legs. “In Makarov’s court, you are to be reappointed.” She stated, wading into the estuary. 

Bewilderment washed over Lucy, water lying just below her knees, shockingly crisp. 

“You seem confused, your Ladyship?” Lisanna’s voice bringing her head to face her. 

Lucy stumbled slightly over a rock, but continued into the river. “Not confused…” She said, looking between Juvia and Lisanna. “Astonished, I suppose.” As they trudged towards the center, a light current pulled against the girl's’ legs. 

“Pertaining to what?” Erza asked standing against the treeline defensively. She scanned the surroundings expertly, landing with little hesitation on anything in particular. 

The three had treaded a distance away from the shore. Feet meeting soft sand that replaced the slippery rocks that adorned the bank. A sharp pain flooded Lucy’s leg as the water skid over her injury, a seething sigh split her lips. “There was little hope I had in life, even before Phantom Lord.” She said, forcing the pain away as Lisanna tenderly wiped the blood from her thigh. 

 

“It had become my reality, I understood the consequences of my father’s actions and, loathed them, but valued his wishes and did what was asked of me.” Her words brought the attention to her, she spoke remorsefully, but held little angry or sadness towards her consequentor.

“How noble of you,” Lisanna nearly whispered, compassion choking her normal volume. 

Lucy laughed joylessly, her wrapping themselves around her fearfully. “Not quite,” She sighed thickly. “I didn’t really have much of a choice, though I do not have the knowledge of myself to know how I would have reacted with one.” 

“How long were you a minor, your Ladyship?” Erza questioned, she had retired to sitting on the base of the tree where she’d been standing. 

Lucy contemplated a moment, Juvia and Lisanna had stopped their work on cleaning her legs. The conversation keeping their concentration. “I believe that the coming winter would be my fourth.” She said, earning a distressed reaction from the girls. 

“Your Grace was in Phantom Lord for three years?” Juvia exclaimed, straightening with an expression filled with shock. 

Lucy hesitantly took a step away from her, and nodded. “By my calculations, yes.” She seemed to shrink under the gaze of the girls, wary of the attention that she was being given. She still held onto her disbelief, mind running over how the actions of the last few hours outside Phantom Lord, and the plausibility that it could be connected back to anything negative. 

“Juvia is impressed,” The blue haired woman expressed calmly, noticing Lucy’s sudden disclination. 

Lisanna tugged lightly at the thick sack of fabric that kept Lucy covered, meeting the Lady’s gaze. “I apologize for my interruption,” She began kindly. “But bathing with this atrocious attire on seems less than adequate,” The area of woven material that had met with the water dripped a deep brown, prompting Lisanna statement. 

A thread of self consciousness pulled at Lucy’s mind as the two girls uncovered her. She knew she was very thin, her breasts had remained an average size but looked incredibly disproportionate to the rest of her frail form. Her hips held wide, but her skin cling to her bones. 

Ribs dipping in and protruding out, with her collar bones leaving deep crevices in her shoulders. Her frame was covered in bruises, some distinctively under the dirt while others hid in the privacy that it provided. 

She could feel the damps stares against her skin, and was used to a feeling of the sort from being helped throughout her entire childhood with bathing and dressing and general morning routines; but there was a bashfulness in her self retreat. She looked unnatural, starvation had eaten her away. 

Lucy froze instinctively as they began to wash her, leaving her private areas to her own devices. She hadn’t experience kindness in years, and was suddenly being flooded with it, surrounding her from all sides. The reality of her predicament, and the blessings that had been bestowed to her sank her stomach. She shifted uncomfortably, arms crossing over her exposed chest in an act of modesty. 

Her body was weak, the earlier euphoric experience vanishing as she came to terms with what she had escaped. A teared whimper left her, fingers crushing her lips in an attempt at silence. 

“Your Grace?” Juvia’s voice was timid but somewhat frantic, hand flying back in fear. 

“Are you alright, Lady Lucy? Did we hurt you?” Lisanna asked, resting a hand on Lucy’s elbow reassuringly. 

She coughed out a laugh, hidden humor through her relieved sigh. “Thank you so much…” She managed out, drops sliding from the corners of her eyes, her body wracked with sobs of relief, palms pressed against her eyes in an attempt to stop her wails. 

She nearly crumpled as Juvia wrapped around her waist and hugged her tight, Lisanna extending the favor to the other side. Her pain was forgotten through moments of disbelief and anguish. 

Lucy’s eyes met the stars, tears continuing to fall in an unorthodox pattern. Sniffles heaved her chest, her throat, that’s hoarseness had been forgot, return to raw. She could feel the strength she’s gathered from even the few hours of rest leave her limbs without remorse. She slumped against the two girls still attached to her lovingly. 

Juvia took hold of Lucy and drifted her low into the water, sinking her in with practiced ease. She held her delicately, like a newborn, cradling her head as Lisanna gently worked through her hair. The Lady’s senses hardly picked up the depressed conversation that the three women were having. 

“She’s terrified.” The voices mingled together, tone and frequency pleasures that were not granted to Lucy. 

“Of course she is, did you not see where she came from. She’s gone through hell, I would be surprised if angels could bless her with the resolve to even trust us.” Deeper than before, and farther away, Lucy barely had the sense to distinguish Erza. 

“Juvia watched hundreds die on those poles, the Lady had more determination than any of those souls. She knew her importance.” The obvious was drowned out as she began to blink away the night. Her consciousness came to rest on the ledge of knowledge, focusing to remain awake subconsciously. 

She could only judge the element of time selfishly, relying on conversational cues, and the movements around her to come to a decisive manner on her experience left in the water. 

The stars captivated her attention, seeming to wink with new potentials than when she was trapped in the unforgiving realm that she had spent her precious years. Her heart yearned for a member to bring her closer to them, something to allow her the guilt of a Celestian. 

Lucy was brought from the water, her frail frame dripping with the translucent element. A harsh breeze had taken the chilled night by it's throat, present in the Lady with hives of chill across her skin. The dull discomfort was fled by a valiant light. 

“Lady Lucy,” Mira’s voice guided her back to the present, she was holding a large snag, orange flames lapping at its bark. “I think you’ll find this far more accommodating than what you wore in the past.” Over her arm draped a sort lavish cloth, a deep burgundy bodice with a flowing creamy red skirt. 

“You may be surprised, but this is sleeping attire.” She giggled bowing her head, hair falling gracefully. 

Lucy returned from her daze, returning the offer with a weak smile. “How truly coordinating. I am in debt to you, Mirajane.” She said, mimicking the woman’s respects from before. 

“Call my Mira, your Grace.” She responded, looking to Erza before handing her the torch. “Now aren’t you a skinny one.” She observed, sending Lucy to a place of self consciousness. 

“Oh my, darling there is no reason to hide.” Mira spoke gently, removing Lucy’s protective arms. “You have no reason to be ashamed.” She reaffirmed. 

Lucy’s eyes darted to the women around her, their bodies perfectly formed from the gods above; though Mirajane’s had an element of danger to it as though it were crafted by a devil to impersonate perfection. She felt inferior, her starved form a mere glance of her once beauty. Her toes curled against the rocks under her as she welled with negative infernos. 

 

“Of course.” She replied simply, finding no other answer. 

Mirajane called Lisanna to help her dress. The weight of the material was curiously foreign to Lucy. It’s smooth qualities unfamiliar against her tortured skin, a soft reminder of her vivid life before her mistreatments. 

The silk draped lightly over her legs, a sheerness clinging to her from the moisture. The top hugged her abdomen, it’s rusty color complementing her anorexic body. The dress hung from her with a practiced prestige, and pooled an inch around her on the hard ground.

“You already look like a princess again, milady.” Mira glowed, her hands clasped together against her breasts with a smile teetering in her lips. “Now all that we are in need of is a quality meal.” The other girls nodded and voiced their agreements.The other girls changed adoringly to gowns of various colors and simplicities. Mira taking their uniforms and promptly tossing them in the river.

Lucy traveled back with light reliance on Juvia and Lisanna, nearing a simply stride with little help. Their arms were linked together famously, as they approached a bonfire with Natsu and Gray seared on opposite sides, both in consumes compared to their former uniforms as well. 

They bowed formally, and retreated back to their set logs. “Your Grace.” That managed, scattered from unison before exchanging a glare. 

“Boys, must I remind you of the thin ice you walk.” Erza commented, sitting dangerously, just right of Gray. 

“Course not, we’re the best of friends.” Her seat mate said shakily, sipping a cup in his possession. 

Natsu scoffed quietly, plugging his face with a wooden cup as well. “I wouldn’t go that far.” He muttered casting a sideways glance to Lucy who Mira had suggested sit by him. 

He felt a pang of guilt skip his heart as he examined her washed skin. It was paler than he had first hypothesized, and rugged with scars. Her hair draped cleanly over her shoulders and around her face, still saturated from the river. It was brighter than before, reflecting the fire that danced in front of them. 

Her brown eyes sank to the red coals at the ground of the bonfire. Conversation was flying around him, but Natsu paid no mind as he furthered his examination. Her arms held an amount of muscles that teetered on unnatural, but fit her. Bruises painted her body, as though a child had gained over excitement when presented with a new canvas that it knew nothing of the importance of. 

He could sense her wariness, her shoulders still held tense against the rest of her. She arched her back sickeningly straight, to a point of inexpensive curvature. 

Natsu recognized the dress she was wearing, Mirajane wore it ever so often, normally when serving late into the evening. It stretched over her as it did Mira, they held themselves with the same regards even with such different cultures. 

He explored her more, finding her silence elusive and endearing. The Lady seemed to track the chat between the other five without trouble, and seemed prepared to share opinion yet held her tongue. 

Lucy turned towards him, his prying eyes digging deep enough holes in her to notice. An outside force caught his breath as their stares met. Her smile was forced, but softened instantly. “Am I that interesting a subject?” She mused, an eyebrow lifting on her forehead. 

Natsu tongue caught before he could snap a sarcastic remark back. He suddenly could not tell if the heat he felt on his cheeks was a result of the fire or another source. “My apologies, your Ladyship.” He sighed, coming quickly upon her gut twisting pout. 

“Please don’t apologize, and there no need for such titles.” She waved begrudgingly, fingers flicking the air rhythmically. “Erza has insisted on formalities, but I speculate you are more adamant about causalities?” Her voice was much different than if had been hours before, her resolve seeming to strengthen the longer she was away from Phantom Lord.

Natsu smirked and looked back at the fire. “You could say that, I suppose.” He took another drink from his cup, fingertips drumming against the mirth of the mug. 

The Lady sighed beside him. “I have not gotten to offer my appreciations for my retrieval to my liking as of yet,” She said, her language made it apparent that she stemmed from royal blood. Speech a large indicator of class. “Thank you, I am under the guise that you are my sole savior?” Her question was a taunt, her level of comfort ability rising at a maturing rate. 

A laugh left the male. “You’d be under the correct assumption, yes.” He gloated. “The rest of ‘em are just simple eye candy.” He leaned back with a confidence until he scowled. “‘Cept for Gray. He’s just here to cause a ruckus.” His explanation reached the ears of the other man. 

Gray’s grimace deepened as he sketched a glance between the two. “Milady, don’t allow him to deter you. I can assure that Natsu is the culprit of causing the majority of calamities.” He justified calmly. 

She continued to giggle, covering her mouth delicately as she had been taught in a flirting matter. “I may assure you, your word I hold with full regard.” She offered back. Lucy could feel herself relaxing from the atmosphere. 

A fight broke out between the two boys, their heads clashing over the fire dangerously. The other girls just laughed and provided Lucy with the impression that it was normal for the pair. Insults flew through the air, and it brought the Lady to a strange sense of calm. 

She watched in mild interest as the brawl continued, heading toward a physical level, only the orange flames licking their advances. Mirajane suddenly moved next to her, sitting herself where Natsu had been previous to his endeavor. She reach out a bowl to her, a utensil nestled on top. 

“Here hun, I can hear your stomach growling from here.” She smiled. Lucy accepted the food, from what she could tell it contained a concoction of vegetables and meat, settled in a tan broth. 

“Je vous remercie,” She thanked, laying the bowl in her lap, She lifted the spoon to her lips, humming with pleasure as her tastebuds sang with the flavor of the sustenance. The taste of fresh tomato filled her mouth, followed quickly by a creamy potato and a crunch of celery. She could feel her stomach rapidly growing with discomfort from the venture of food. 

She continued to eat through her wariness, a headache erupting behind her eyes. A sudden drop in her gut lurched her forward, her mouth coated with saliva. Lucy turned harsh away from the fire, drawing Mira’s attention. “Your Grace?” She managed before Lucy vomited. 

Her hands bared her stomach as she heaved, body emptying of the stew. Mirajane was quick to pull her hair back, placing a comforting hand on her back and rubbing in circles as the Lady proceeded to gag and heave for minutes, barely catching her breath between attempts. 

“My apologies your Grace, I should have realized that a hard food would not adjust well to you.” Mirajane said, her massaging coming to an end as Lucy coughed in response to her tortured system. 

“Oh no, Mirajane, it is fine. I figure that that expulsion was partly due to stress.” Her answer seemed to give little ease to the fair haired woman. Her face was twisted with concern and sorrow. 

“Are you alright, you Grace?” Erza asked, taking a step away from the boys that she had previously been assuming. 

Lucy could feel her throat burning from the acidic backlash, and her ribs were sore from the violence of her sickness. “I am fine, miss Erza. Just a head sore.” She closed her eyes to combat it, stomach shrinking in response. “It sounds too foolish to say I am hungry.” She joked, relieving a bit of concern. 

“Well yah gotta eat something, Lucy.” Natsu said, his voicing lacking concern, but grin-less face proving otherwise. 

“You will address her respectfully, Natsu.” The redhead bit in, landing a tempered glance at him. He brought his arms up defensively, turning his head from her advance. 

“She told me explicitly not to,” He responded, his lips pudging in swaggering confidence. 

Erza sighed, and looked back to Lucy. “You seem insistent upon this?” She questioned highly, looking down her nose at the blonde. 

“I was birthed to be that of a higher bloodline than many, but I am no different than any of you. I have done nothing to earn the respects of a Lady.” She explained dully. 

The years she had spent in her hell of Phantom Lord, she had a lifetime of thinking paring her judgement of herself. She gained a hatred towards herself and her belittlement. The nights she laid thinking, sleepless, were spent considering her mortality and her social and ecological advancements. Strictly how lowly they were contemplated in a place full of sheep and wolves, where survival of the fittest was no longer a selection of nature. 

“Juvia believes that you have done more to earn your title than perhaps anyone.” Her voice brought Lucy to her, a sad smile stretching her expression. 

“You are too kind, Miss Juvia.” She related finally, shaking her head. 

“Not always is the truth kind, Lady Lucy, but I believe this is a rare exception.” Lisanna said, leaning over her sister and placing her palm on Lucy’s knee with tenderness. “You mustn’t believe that the world is a distressed mess, that is where you create your reality. You have simply been tested.” 

Her words nuzzled into Lucy’s skin, blossoming under her self esteem. She felt little towards herself, caring higher for the preservation of those around her than her own health. “Yes, you are likely correct.” Her own tone held little confidence. 

“I believe it’s a safe bet to assume that you’ve beyond earned your title with us, your Ladyship.” Gray rested, he and Natsu had settled to sitting on the ground, hand supporting their propped bodies. Lucy could see a connection between them, something of brothers, but nearly more consecutive. A sibling rivalry coercing in all actions. 

A sadness wrinkled her nose, clawing at her chest unjustly. She buried it, and sniffed resuming her upright state again. “My thanks go out to you, on that accord.” She bowed her head, the group taken aback slightly. 

“We have done little for you, Miss Lucy?” Juvia asked, her confusion lending to the others as they stared at her. 

“You do not understand the invalidity of your statement.” She answered softly. As she brought herself back up, pleasantly surprised. The six were on their knees, a single arm crossed in front of their chest and the other over their back. They kept their gazes low, all except one. 

Natsu grinned at her brightly, bringing a flush to her cheeks. She couldn’t comprehend his thoughts, nor his intentions, but she smiled back and sighed with relief as he broke the contact and resumed bowing with the others. 

The team returned to conversation soon after, flitting lightly with concern as Lucy drank broth from the stew. Her stomach seemed to grant her grace as she held it. The night continued joyously, Lucy had been moved away from her earlier mess, Seated again next to her earlier seat mate. 

She giggled and laughed along with the group, eventually finding rest on the shoulder of Natsu, not by her own will. There was little to decide sleeping arrangements. 

Lucy and Juvia slept in one tent, while Mira and Lisanna gathered in the other. Erza, Gray, and Natsu found themselves under the stares, sharing in night watches. 

“Flame Brain’s already got a thing for her.” Gray taunted, snuggling onto his bed roll further. 

“Gray, let us not begin another conflict this night.” Erza recommended harshly, shutting up Gray and Natsu’s angry retort. “I suggest a good night’s sleep for the both of you, we have any hours of travel ahead of us.” 

Groans were earned, but the pair knew that the reward of being back home was far more valuable than complaining about the time it took for the departure to end. 

Both the blonde, hair dripping honey and sunlight, and the onyx eyed stranger suffered dreams of the Bone Yard. Agony paired between them, but shared unrequitedly. Lucy was hummed back to sleep every instance of arousal by Juvia, the six peeking a glance at her real torture; herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if I am getting any of the characters right at all? I'm just kinda wingin' it, I guess? Juvia I believe is the easiest while also being the hardest to write, I want a more gradual progression of her obsession with Gray, while still maintaining her character? I'm trying at least. I apologize if it's a horrible homunculi of faltering plot and character, this was a rough chapter to write, that's why it took much longer to write than I had anticipated. But either way, thank you all so much for the support, I appreciate it so immensely, your comments and support is what keeps me going, Thank you again~~!


End file.
